Angel Guardian
by GirlDeMoFanGirl
Summary: Yuriko Ichijo used to be a happy girl. When she went to The School she became so different. When she transfers to Seiyo Acadamy, she was named Lone Royal by her peers and was seeing people shaped insects. With Nagihiko, her 'onee-tan' and the rest of the Guardians, will Yuriko be this way forever or will her own heart unlock. 'My Angel Soul: Release' First story! Critisim welcomed
1. Prolog

Hi everyone in the Fanfic world! =D Umm...This is something I've thought about for a few years now so I decided to just let it all out. So...Hope you enjoy!

Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-Pit and Kenji Yasuda. I only own my OC, her Charas and the story.

Also I want to try to follow the story line but...My imagination took over so there will be no actual episodes in this story unless I feels it will follow my own. Sorry but my imagination is a strong force.

Anyways on with the Prolog(I think that's how you spell it)

* * *

Prolog

_Enjoying_ _the_ _sunrise_ _Milady?_

A voice asked out of nowhere. It was dawn and the girl was standing in front of her window. Usually she wouldn't watch the sunrise because it brings back memories but she couldn't sleep so what was she to do? It was dark out but the slowly rising sun brought little light to the ground. Yes, soon the sun will rise and her day will begin.

_Good_ _morning_ _Miss_ _Kazumi._ _I_ _haven't_ _heard_ _from_ _you_ _in_ _a_ _while_ the girl greeted in her head.

The voice, Miss Kazumi, giggled. _I'm_ _sorry_ _I_ _haven't_ _been_ _giving_ _you_ _company_ _Milady._ _But_ _I_ _did_ _think_ _of_ _a_ _good_ _little_ _story_ _and_ _riddle_ _that_ _I_ _believe_ _is_ _important_ _for_ _you_ _to_ _hear._ _Do_ _you_ _wish_ _to_ _listen?_

The girl walked back to her gorgeous white canopy bed and sat down. _Well_ _since_ _you_ _think_ _it'll_ _be_ _important_ _to_ _hear_ _then…_

Miss Kazumi laughed. _Alright_ _dear_ _I_ _will_ _tell_ _you_ _them._ _I_ _think_ _I'll_ _tell_ _the_ _story_ _first_

_Behind_ _a_ _big_ _castle_

_There_ _is_ _a_ _smaller_ _one_ _that's_ _filled_ _with_ _beauty_ _and_ _nature_

_Inside_ _the_ _small_ _castle_ _are_ _the_ _Royal_ _Cards_

_The_ _King,_ _the_ _Queen,_ _the_ _Jack,_ _the_ _Ace_ _and_ _the_ _Joker_

_They're_ _the_ _ones_ _that_ _bring_ _peace_ _and_ _order_

_However,_ _though_ _they_ _are_ _strong,_ _they're_ _missing_ _an_ _important_ _person_

_This_ _special_ _person_ _is_ _a_ _mystery_

_The_ _only_ _one_ _who_ _knows_ _her_ _is_ _'The_ _Heart's_ _Egg'_

_And_ _the_ _first_ _King_

_This_ _person_ _shares_ _her_ _heart_ _with_ _the_ _Royal_ _Cards_

_And_ _is_ _generous_ _enough_ _to_ _even_ _share_ _hearts_ _with_ _her_ _enemies_

_She_ _is_ _the_ _protector_

_She_ _is_ _the_ _light_

_She_ _is_ _the_ _Angel_

_How_ _come_ _the_ _Royal_ _Cards_ _don't_ _know_ _about_ _the_ _Angel?_ _Can't_ _they_ _just_ _ask_ _The_ _Heart's_ _Egg?_

Miss Kazumi laughed at the girl's curiosity. _It's_ _a_ _surprise_ _Milady._ _Now_ _do_ _you_ _wish_ _to_ _hear_ _the_ _riddle?_ _It_ _is_ _important_ _that_ _you_ _hear_ _the_ _riddle_ _to_ _understand_ _the_ _story._

The girl took a yellow hair tie and tied her pale blue hair in a side ponytail before nodding her head. Miss Kazumi laughed at her lack of speech and began

_In_ _order_ _for_ _you_ _to_ _be_ _free_

_Your_ _heart_ _must_ _be_ _put_ _in_ _threes_

_That_ _is_ _the_ _true_ _path_ _of_ _the_ _Angel_

* * *

"We're gonna have a new student?" The Joker, Hinamori Amu, asked.

The King's Chair, Hotori Tadase, nodded as he passed out the pieces of paper to everyone. "Her name is Yuriko Usagi. She will be in the same class as you, Hinamori–san"

Amu looked up when she heard her name. "She is? Then that means…"

"You're taking care of her!" Jack's Chair, Kukai Souma, happily interrupted.

Amu looked at him. "What do you mean take care of her?"

"The principal thought it'll be good if one of us shares a class with her and he chose you" Tadase answered. "Usagi–san attended a strict private school before coming to Seiyo so she might have a hard time opening up"

Kukai put his hands behind his back. "But if Amu fails, which I'm pretty sure she will, there's always Nadeshiko"

"Nadeshiko?" Amu was clearly confused. Why are they so sure Nadeshiko will befriend the girl so easily? The Ace Chair, Yuiki Yaya, made her usual big childish smile.

"Don't you know Amu–chi? Na–chi and Yuriko used to play together when they were younger. They were best friends!"

Amu looked at the Queen's Chair, Nadeshiko Fujisaki, who in turned just giggled at Yaya's antics.

"Riko–chan and I used to play and hang out all the time. Come to think of it, before she transferred schools, I don't think there was a single day that we didn't spend together"

"What were some of the things that you guys did?" Yaya asked excitedly. Nadeshiko closed her eyes and smiled as all the wonderful memories of her and Yuriko filled her head.

"Well she's a prodigy ice skater so we'd go to the ice rink every day and she'd teach me how to skate. I remember that if we didn't have to go to school for a long time, we'd always go out camping. Riko–chan came to all of my shows and she would calm me down if I was nervous and there was this one time we went to the fair for my birthday…"

Amu, for some reason, stopped listening to the Queen talking about the new girl. She didn't know why she did, it just happened. For some reason…A reason she doesn't understand…Amu really didn't like that girl…

* * *

Well that was the Prolog! Hope it was alright. I'll write-up the first chapter today hopefully and maybe even the second one so...Well...Anyone have anything to say?

Kukai-Later dudes!

Tadase-It was a pleasure seeing you

Yaya-Bye-bye!

Nadeshiko(Whom we ALL know is Nagihiko but let's just fake ignorance):So long

GDMFG-...Amu...come on

Amu-Please why should I?

GDMFG**Shows some private Tadase pics**

Amu-See you soon everyone! Comment and Rate! Criticism is welcomed with open arms!

GDMFG-Works everytime :)


	2. Seiyo Academy! All Hail the Lone Royal

Hello world! Still trying to figure this whole story thing but hopefully I'll get the hang of it!

Ikuto-Yea right

GDMFG-Ikuto? What are you doing here?

Ikuto-I don't show up till chapter who knows when. So I might as well stay here.

GDMFG-Why here? Is Utau trying to kiss you again?

Ikuto-...

GDMFG**Sighs** Fine just don't make a mess

Ikuto-Roger

GDMFG-Wait! At least do the disclaimer!

Ikuto**Sighs** Fine. Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-Pit and Kenji Yasuda. GirlDeMoFanGirl only owns her OC, her Charas and the story. If she did own it...Well...Tadase might be more manly and Amu would figure out that Nagihiko and Nadeshiko are the same person instead of believing that stupid twins crap.

GDMFG-I mean it's so clear that their the same person! Amu's either stupid or being ignorant and something tells me it's the first one!

Ikuto-Calm down princess. If I give you some taiyaki will you feel better

GDMFG-...Maybe...

Ikuto-Alright. Now while I go calm this girl down you all enjoy the Chapter 1: Seiyo Academy! All Hail the Lone Royal

* * *

Yuriko locked the door to her room/greenhouse and walked along the grassy area to the back door. Nature has always been one of the two things that Yuriko will always love no matter what her stepfather did to her. She could still remember that first day she went to The School and all the beatings she would get because she wasn't acting like a proper lady. It gave her nightmares.

As Yuriko walked through the halls, the sound of sizzling caught her attention. When she entered the kitchen, she saw her nursemaid, Harumi, quickly making some food for her. Surly she woke up late again and was now regretting her _'__5_ _more_ _minutes'_ decision.

"Harumi–san"

The woman jumped a bit before turning to see Yuriko walking to the table. "Y…Yuriko–sama it's you! Umm…Good morning! Breakfast will be ready soon ok?" Harumi then looked at Yuriko's clothes and squealed. "Yuriko–sama you look so cute in your school uniform. It was so kind of your aunt to give you so many colors!"

Yuriko looked down at her uniform. It was a long–sleeved white shirt, a solid yellow tie, a black blazer, a yellow–checkered skirt and yellow strapped high heels. Her aunt gave her many different colors and told the school to allow it.

_A_ _woman_ _must_ _never_ _wear_ _just_ _one_ _color_ she would say.

Just then, something wrapped itself around her neck. She already knew who it was. Her butler/driver, Rokuro, strapped her black choker, the special one with the white charm on it, around his mistress's neck. When he finished, she looked up at his smiling face.

"Well a very good morning to you Yuriko–sama! Did Harumi forget to wake up early again? She's so useless. You should fire her"

Harumi made an angry blush at Rokuro. "It wasn't my fault Rokuro! I was only sleeping for five extra minutes!"

Rokuro rolled his eyes. "Yea sure it's always five more minutes with you isn't it?"

"Why you…!"

"You know Harumi the more you argue with me, the less time you have to make breakfast and then Yuriko–sama would have to go to her new school hungry"

Harumi jumped at that realization and hurried to finish cooking. Rokuro turned to Yuriko, who just sat there motionless. Rokuro frowned a bit. He remembered a time when Yuriko would laugh at the duo's antics…

* * *

"So why'd I buy you playing cards again?" Rokuro asked as he drove away from the magic shop in the black limo. He didn't want to drive the stupid thing and he knew Yuriko didn't like it that much either. She felt it was like she was rubbing her wealth in everyone's faces. But with no one paying him or Harumi anymore, he had to get a 2nd job to get another one. Sure, Yuriko's aunt _always_ gives her favorite niece money _every_ week but Rokuro wanted to pay for it himself. It's the principle of it.

"It's so I could figure out Miss Kazumi's riddle" Yuriko said in a low soft voice. Another thing Rokuro missed; Yuriko used to talk so lively. Now she's speaks so monotone it was scary.

"So what she say this time?"

He and Harumi already know about Miss Kazumi. At first, Rokuro thought that Yuriko was lonely and just made an imaginary friend but for a while they started to believe that she was real. Since Miss Kazumi doesn't do anything bad to Yuriko, they thought it would be good for her to keep talking to her. "The riddle is _'in_ _order_ _for_ _you_ _to_ _be_ _free,_ _your_ _heart_ _must_ _be_ _put_ _in_ _threes._ _That_ _is_ _the_ _true_ _path_ _of_ _the_ _Angel_. She also told me a small story about the Royal Cards so I thought these playing cards would help me figure it out"

Rokuro frowned a bit. "But…if your hearts in threes…Then won't you die?"

"I believe she didn't mean it literally"

"Ah…So the Angel part…?"

"I believe that the Angel is a title, and not a manifestation of a deceased person going to heaven"

Rokuro nodded his head in understanding. "Well if those cards will help you then I'm glad I got them for you"

Yuriko looked at him. "I apologize. I know that you want to save up to buy a car"

The driver shook his head. "No it's ok. I'll do anything to make sure you're happy. You should know that by now. Here we are!" Rokuro announced as he parked the limo across the street from Seiyo Academy. As Yuriko looked at it, she heard Miss Kazumi speak.

_Behind_ _a_ _big_ _castle_

* * *

"Amu–chan look over there!" the pink cheerleader Chara, Ran, exclaimed.

Amu turned around and looked across the street. There was a long black limo sitting there across the street.

"Who do you think is it?" the blue painter Chara, Miki, asked amazed.

"Maybe it's a celebrity! How exciting–desu!" the green maid Chara, Su, said excited.

Just then the door opened and a girl with pale blue hair in a side ponytail came out. "That's Yuriko Usagi–san the new student!" Amu pointed out.

"Oh yea you guys were talking about her this morning–desu" Su remembered.

Miki took out her notepad and quickly started drawing the girl. "I didn't know she was rich"

"Yea…Me either…" Amu mumbled.

* * *

Yuriko got out and got a better look at Seiyo Academy. She noticed that all the Academy students that were on campus, on the sidewalk and even through the windows were watching her.

_I_ _wonder_ _what_ _they're_ _looking_ _at._ _Have_ _they_ _never_ _seen_ _a_ _limo_ _before?_

_They_ _are_ _amazed._ _These_ _children_ _aren't_ _like_ _the_ _young_ _aristocrats_ _you're_ _used_ _to_ _Milady_ Miss Kazumi said.

_In_ _other_ _words,_ _this_ _day_ _will_ _be_ _a_ _hectic_ _one_. Yuriko sighed as she walked to the driver's side.

Rokuro smiled at her and gave her a black bento box with cherry blossoms on it. "Harumi had enough time to make you lunch"

Yuriko took the lid off and saw five rice balls, green tea and a container full of blueberries. She opened the container and popped her favorite snack in her mouth. Rokuro smiled softly. He was happy she still has that obsession with blueberries. It made him believe that Yuriko will someday go back to her old self.

"You know that Fujisaki boy goes here. Maybe you two will meet" Rokuro caught the smallest hint of a smile before it disappeared. That boy always did make her smile.

"Well I have to go. I'll pick you up at 3:00 ok?" Yuriko nodded and turned toward the school. But before she started walking, she felt Rokuro pat her shoulder encouragingly.

"Make a friend or two while you're in there ok Yuriko–sama?" For her butler, Yuriko nodded but she knew the truth in her head.

_Make_ _some_ _friends_ _huh?_ _A_ _normal_ _person_ _will_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _have_ _a_ _complete_ _understanding_ _of_ _the_ _phrase._ _Forgive_ _me_ _Rokuro–san__._ _I_ _know_ _you_ _just_ _merely_ _want_ _what_ _is_ _best_ _for_ _me._ _But_ _I_ _am_ _not_ _normal._ _My_ _stepfather_ _saw_ _to_ _that_.

* * *

"Did you see that limo? It was so long and shiny!" Wakana loudly asked.

Her friend Manami and the rest of the kids smiled big and nodded. "Maybe she's the daughter of a celebrity or of a big time company president!"

"Maybe she's a part of a royal family and came here to study abroad!" a boy thought out loud.

A girl squealed. "Maybe she's an aristocrat from France! I bet she has a fiancée that's the lord of an Eastern land!"

Amu sat in her usual seat and listened to the rumors everyone's starting to spread.

"It hasn't even been five minutes and they're already making up rumors" Ran pointed out as she floated to Amu's shoulder.

"But can you blame them?" Miki asked as flipped to another page of her art book. "She's so pretty. Maybe all those rumors are actually true. I wouldn't be surprised if she was a princess"

Su floated to her older sister to see what she's drawing. "You like her a lot Miki. But she is pretty–desu. What do you think Amu–chan?"

"She seems so stuck–up" Amu said, bringing all the attention on her. "She must feel pretty special coming to school in a limo. And why is her uniform different from ours? She probably thinks she's better than us. I bet you she's nothing but a spoiled brat"

"Normally I would apologize for appearing so stuck–up and spoiled to you…"

Everyone else looked up to see Yuriko standing at the door. She walked to the front of the teacher's desk and looked straight at Amu. Amu flinched a bit under her gaze.

"However, since I don't care about you or what you say, I won't"

Everyone looked at her with a surprised look at the teacher made a nervous laugh. "Ok kids, as you know this is our new student. Her name is Usagi Yuriko–san. Please treat her right. Is there anything you would like to say Usagi–san?"

"Where do I sit?"

The teacher scratched his head and pointed to a seat in the middle. Without a single glance to anyone, Yuriko walked to her seat and sat down. Everyone looked at Yuriko in a peaceful silence. That was before Wakana and Manami made an ear–piercing squeal.

"She's so cool! To go up against the _Cool_ _and_ _Spicy_ Hinamori Amu like that is so cool!" Wakana yelled out.

"And how she's not at all interested in us and isn't even given us a glance makes her seem like this super cool loner type that I saw on TV!" Manami followed.

"She acts likes a princess and a loner…" a female student trailed off. "What would that make her?"

The students thought before a boy stood up.

"I got it! A princess that's also a loner! She's _The_ _Lone_ _Royal_!"

* * *

GDMFG- And that's the end of Chapter 1!

Ikuto-So we're going to end it with that?

GDMFG-Hmmm...Good point...Well that just means that I'll have to make a Part 2!

Ikuto-Great...

GDMFG-Well gosh Ikuto. Don't get too excited

Ikuto-Blah

GDMFG**Rolls eyes** Well anyways. Is there anything you want to say to the readers

Ikuto-If any

GDMFG-Shut up! I'm trying!

Ikuto-Yea sure. Anyways, Comment and rate. Criticism is welcomed as always. Make sure you tell her how horrible she is!

GDMFG-Shut up Ikuto!

Ikuto-Make me!

GDMFG-Oh Utau! I know where...!

Ikuto**Covers my mouth** Alright alright! I'm sorry!

GDMFG**Sticks my tongue out** Laters readers!


	3. Seiyo Academy! AHtLR Pt2

It's me! And with me today is...

Kukai-Yo people!

GDMFG-Kukai is here so it JUST got fun in here!

Kukai-We're going to do this and that and the other!

GDMFG-But before that! Kukai, you know what to do!

Kukai-Yes boss! Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-Pit and Kenji Yasuda. GirlDeMoFanGirl only owns her OC, her Charas and the story. If she did own it than I would be the champ at every sport and would NEVER have to leave the Guardians!

GDMFG-I never wanted you to leave!

Kukai-Well I'm here now so let's play some ultimate frisbee!

GDMFG-Oh heck yes!

Kukai-Alright! Everyone enjoy Chapter 2: Seiyo Academy! All Hail the Lone Royal Part 2!

* * *

_What_ _does_ _Lone_ _Royal_ _mean_ _exactly?_ Yuriko thought as she walked through the halls. She could hear someone talking next to her about where everything is but she stopped listening a long time ago. She already memorized the school's map during the summer.

_It_ _seems_ _that_ _you_ _awed_ _the_ _kids_ _so_ _much_ _that_ _they_ _gave_ _you_ _a_ _title_ Miss Kazumi answered before making a little giggle. _Only_ _you_ _can_ _impress_ _everyone_ _on_ _the_ _first_ _day._ _I_ _don't_ _expect_ _anything_ _less_ _from_ _you_ _Milady_.

_Oh_ _Miss_ _Kazumi_ _I_ _need_ _to_ _ask_ _you_ _something._ _May_ _you_ _please_ _give_ _me_ _a_ _hint_ _for_ _the_ _riddle_ _you_ _told_ _me?_ _I'm_ _afraid_ _I_ _still_ _don't_ _have_ _a_ _complete_ _understanding_ _of_ _what…_

"Hey" a voice called out and a hand touched her shoulder.

Yuriko looked at the hand in disgust.

"I know we didn't get off to a good start but I'm showing you around so you won't get lost so…"

Yuriko wasn't paying attention to the voice. Instead she was looking at the hand that interrupted her important conversation with Miss Kazumi.

"Hey are you even listening…"

"Who are you again?" Yuriko interrupted.

* * *

When Amu realized that Yuriko wasn't listening to her, she tried to call her name but got aggravated when she was ignored. Honestly why did the teacher make _her_ show Yuriko around? It was clear that she didn't like her. Maybe this could be a chance for them to start over? But looking around a lot of students was watching them in wonder so she _has_ to play her _Cool_ _&_ _Spicy_ character.

"Hey are you even listening…"

"Who are you again?" Yuriko interrupted.

Amu was taken aback by the girl's bluntness but was able to get back into character quick. "You already know me Usagi–san"

"No I don't. I've never met you until now"

Was this girl serious? How could she forget who she was so quickly? They just left the class about five minutes ago.

"We're in the same class and I sit right next to you. I'm Hinamori Amu, the girl you argued with, remember?"

Yuriko pulled on Amu's sleeve to lift her hand off her shoulder. "Well then, Hinamori–san, please don't ever put your hands on me. I don't want any dirt on the clothes my aunt worked so hard to get"

Amu looked at her like she grew two heads. "It's not my fault! Maybe if you were listening to me…!"

Yuriko scoffed as she wiped her shoulder with her hand. "Think about it, Hinamori–san. If I wasn't paying attention to you, then you clearly had nothing interesting to say"

Amu was shocked at just how mean this girl, the same girl whom Nadeshiko sang high praises about since this morning, was.

"The score is: Yuriko–2, Amu–chan–0!" Ran suddenly yelled out.

"Amu is frozen stiff–desu" Su said as she poked the girl.

"Do you not bathe?" Yuriko asked.

Amu thawed out and looked at Yuriko confused. "What?"

"Do you bathe? You probably don't. Why else would such strange insects hang around you? You must smell like a dumpster"

The pink–haired girl looked at the pale blue–haired girl shocked. The only things that were around Amu were her Shugo Charas; the beings that are invisible to everyone expect those who have them as well. The fact that she's acknowledging them means one thing…

* * *

"She can see Shugo Charas?" Tadase asked.

Amu was able to get all the Guardians out of their classes and into the Royal Garden. It wasn't easy and she owed a _lot_ people and _lot_ of favors, but she did it. Amu nodded her head. "Well she called Ran and Su insects and suspects that they follow me around because I don't shower but yes"

"Only Ran and Su? Where was Miki?" Yaya asked as she looked at the blue Chara.

"I was hiding beside Yuriko drawing her choker"

Ran tilted her head at her little sister. "What choker?"

"The black one with the white charm on it, Ran. It's the only one she had"

Nadeshiko nodded. "I remember it. Riko–chan told me her mother gave it to her"

Kukai put his elbows on the table. "Now that you mention it, we don't have any info on her parents…"

Nadeshiko looked to the side. Truth is…Yuriko's mom have been missing since she was 3…

* * *

"Who's that?" a six–year–old Nagihiko Fujisaki asked.

He and five-year old Yuriko Ichijou just came to Yuriko's home after Nagihiko's performance. He was _so_ happy to be sitting on his friend's bed in a regular T–shirt and sweats with his hair down. It felt good to not be dressed like a girl after he had to for a whole week. His mom allowed him to stay over for two weeks and Yuriko has an indoor basketball court. Oh yea Nagihiko was going to take _full_ advantage of this situation.

"Who's who, Nagihiko–onee–tan?" Yuriko asked back as she changed into her white pajamas.

Yea Yuriko's changing while Nagihiko's in the room but he knows she trust him. He never peeped _once…Well_ except that one time but he was curious and she doesn't even know it and besides he liked what he…Wait…What did Yuriko say?

"It's not onee–tan! I told you its aniki!"

Yuriko smiled at him as she grabbed her comb, brush and some hair ties. "Sorry Nagihiko–aniki–tan"

"That's not even a…Whatever, just come here, Yuriko" Nagihiko gave up as he helped the girl climb her unnecessarily big and tall bed, sat her between his legs and started doing her hair.

"So who was aniki–tan talking about?"

"I was talking about the woman in that picture. The one that's on your new dresser"

Yuriko looked at the picture he was talking about. It was of a woman with long pale blue hair and ocean blue eyes sitting on a stone wall.

"Oh that's Riko–chan's mommy"

Nagihiko stopped combing Yuriko's hair. "Your mom? But…Isn't Harumi your mom?"

"Harumi–chan is Riko–chan's nursemaid. Riko–chan's mommy doesn't live here. You're so stupid Nagihiko–aniki–tan" The girl laughed at the boy.

Nagihiko looked at the back of the laughing girl's head. He had no idea that Yuriko's mom didn't live with her. He always thought that Harumi was her mom. Hearing that she's not…It made him feel sad for some reason.

"Aniki–tan what's wrong? Why'd ya stop?"

Now that Nagihiko thought about it, Yuriko always called his mother mom. He didn't think any of it but now…

"Aniki–tan, are you there?"

Yuriko, Harumi and Rokuro are the only ones in the mansion. If Harumi isn't Yuriko's mom then…Is Rokuro not her dad?

"Aniki–tan?"

Is Yuriko, little cute and happy Yuriko who lives her life without knowing any pain or hardships, an orphan?

"ANIKI–TAN!"

Nagihiko jumped and looked at Yuriko who was next to his ear. "What?"

Yuriko looked at him worried. "What's wrong, aniki–tan? Aniki–tan left for a long while. Is aniki–tan good?" She put her hand on his forehead. "Aniki–tan's head feels good. Maybe aniki–tan has tummy troubles?"

Nagihiko gently held Yuriko's had that still rested on his forehead and smiled at her. "Onee–tan"

Yuriko looked at Nagihiko confused. Nagihiko chuckled. "I'm saying that you can call me onee–tan"

"But won't aniki–tan get mad?"

The boy shook his head. "Calling me onee–tan makes you happy right? Then please call me that as long as it makes you happy. But in return…"

"What do you mean by in return?"

"In return, I get to call you imouto–hime"

Yuriko tilted her head and smiled. "But that's two different things silly"

"But look at that smile. It makes you happy when I call you that. I'm gonna do it even if you say no"

Yuriko shook her head. "No it's ok. Onee–tan can call me imouto–hime and I call you onee–tan!" Yuriko jumped on him and gave him a big hug. Nagihiko hugged her back and smiled. He didn't know if Yuriko knew a reason that her mother didn't live with her and was trying to be strong or if she was blissfully ignorant to it situation. He probably would never know. But, if he can keep that smile on her face and make sure it never falls…

"Onee–tan let's play game!"

If he can protect her from all types of hardships then…

"Onee–tan, help me!"

"I'm coming!"

Then maybe he doesn't need to know.

* * *

After that Nagihiko has always stood by her side and protected her. No matter what, he was always there for her and in return she was there for him. But hearing just how rude she's been to everyone lately…

"Nadeshiko!"

Nadeshiko jumped and looked at Tadase's Shugo Chara, Kiskei. "Huh?"

"Are you ok?" Nadeshiko's Shugo Chara, Temari, asked.

"You spaced out a bit–dechu" Yaya's Shugo Chara, Pepe said.

Nadeshiko laughed a bit. "Oh sorry about that, I was thinking. What were we talking about?"

"We were talking about having her join the Guardians" Kukai's Shugo Chara, Daichi, answered.

Kukai pointed to Amu. "And Amu over here is confused and throwing tantrums"

"I'm not throwing anything! I just wanna know why?"

Yaya propped her arms on the table and thought for a while. "You know I think I saw something in _The_ _Heart's_ _Egg_ but it wasn't talking about Amu–chi being the Joker. It was talking about someone else"

"And this someone else is…?"

"_The_ _Heart's_ _Egg_ named her the Angel..."

* * *

GDMFG-Boom baby! Kukai give me my money!

Kukai-Aww can't I give it to ya tomorrow?

GDMFG-Hmmm...Fine I'll allow this. Hey I think the story's over

Kukai-Hmm seems like it

GDMFG-Well I'll start cleaning up. Kukai if you would be so kind

Kukai-Yes ma'am! Comment and rate. Criticism is welcomed as always. If you do I'll give you a BIG kiss -.^

GDMFG-Kukai stop flirting and help me!

Kukai-Yes ma'am!


	4. Sister Reunion: Lone Royal and the Queen

Hey peoplez!

Tadase-It's peoples! With an s.

GDMFG-Oh god it's Tadase!

Tadase-Excuse me...?

GDMFG-Nothing let's just start the story.

Tadase-Don't you have to say the disclaimer?

GDMFG-...

Tadase-Uhhh...Since she won't do it...Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-Pit and Kenji Yasuda. GirlDeMoFanGirl only owns her OC, her Charas and the story.

GDMFG-If I did Tadase wouldn't be such a wuss...

Tadase-What?

GDMFG-Nothing

Tadase-No seriously what...

GDMFG-On with the story!

* * *

Yuriko was sitting under a big shady tree with her eyes closed as the rest of her gym class raced around the field. She could hear how fun all the other kids were having and a feeling swirled in her chest. She wasn't jealous, rather she was mad at her stepfather for not allowing her to join in gym activates.

_Proper_ _young_ _ladies_ _must_ _never_ _tire_ _themselves_ _for_ _such_ _a_ _civil_ _matter_ _like_ _gym._ _You're_ _not_ _allowed_ _to_ _play_ _and_ _that's_ _the_ _last_ _you_ _will_ _argue_ _me_ _about_ _it._ _If_ _you_ _do_ _then_ _25_ _hits!_

That day was the day of a big race down at the community center that was in the next town and Yuriko wanted to enter. When she asked her stepfather, he waved her off and when she brought it up again well…You can already guess.

_Do_ _you_ _wish_ _you_ _could_ _join_ _them_ _Milady?_ Miss Kazumi asked in a soft voice.

_Of_ _course_ _I_ _do._ _However_ _my_ _stepfather_ _already_ _told_ _the_ _school_ _not_ _to_ _let_ _me_ _take part_ _so_ _there's_ _nothing_ _I_ _can_ _do_.

As the kids ran around, Yuriko started thinking about that girl and those bugs that were around her.

Y_ou're_ _thinking_ _about_ _her_ _aren't_ _you_ _Milady?_ _It's_ _that_ _girl_ _from_ _before_ _right?_

Yuriko nodded. _Those_ _bugs_ _were_ _just_ _so_ _strange_ _looking._ _However_ _I_ _don't_ _remember_ _hearing_ _about_ _bugs_ _that_ _looks_ _like_ _that_.

"Ow!"

Yuriko looked up to see the younger kids trying to jump over the horse. It was a disaster. They all either got a bad start or forgot that they're supposed to _jump_ to get over it. Either way it ended with the little brats crying to high heaven. Yuriko moved to the other side of the tree annoyed.

_"Honestly_ if they can't do it correctly or if they're going to cry because they got hurt, they shouldn't do it at all"

_You_ _have_ _to_ _admire_ _them_ _Milady._ _They're_ _really_ _trying_ _hard_ Miss Kazumi said in a defending tone.

_"Don't_ give me that. It's clear they can't do it. Look. Even the teacher is losing hope for them"

_Adults_ _and_ _children_ _are_ _different_ _in_ _many_ _ways._ _One_ _of_ _them_ _is_ _while_ _the_ _adult_ _is_ _quick_ _to_ _give_ _up;_ _a_ _child_ _will_ _keep_ _on_ _reaching_ _for_ _things_ _like_ _desires,_ _dreams_ _and_ _wishes_.

"A child will keep reaching for desires, dreams and wishes huh? Well then I must be a special case"

_Milady…_

"It's them!"

"It's the Guardians!"

Two girls, whom Yuriko learned were named Manami and Wakana, squealed with hearts in their eyes. Yuriko looked to her side. Five people, four of which were in stupid looking capes, were walking towards her class. One of them was that girl whose name she forgot but she remembers _her…Kind_ of. The two boys, a blond and brunette, were looking up, down, left and right for something. The brunette suddenly started running towards her class but the rest of them didn't seem to notice. The younger looking girl was the only one who did and so she started following him like a little puppy. The last girl was…It's him…Yuriko recognized him from his girly ponytail. It's him…

"Onee–tan…"

Now Yuriko said it quietly but it seems that Manami and Wakana heard her somehow and, after realizing that she was talking about the Guardians, made such an ear–splitting squeal Ayaka was sure the Earth shook a little and ran off. Yuriko sighed and tried to relax but something grabbed her arm and didn't have an intension to let go anytime soon…

* * *

"Guys, do you know that Yuriko can't play gym?" Yaya asked as her and the rest of the Guardians were walking through the hall.

Yaya looking through Yuriko's personal records so she can figure out how to tempt her to join the Guardians when she spotted the information.

"What do you mean she can't play gym–dechu?" Pepe asked.

"It says here that her stepfather requested that she shouldn't take part in any gym activity besides the usual stretches"

"_WHAT!?_" Kukai suddenly yelled out. "Gym is the subject that every man, woman and child needs to participate in! It's a necessity!"

Daichi nodded. "That's right and for anyone to take that away from anyone is absolute evil!"

Amu looked at the two boys strangely as she opened the door to outside. "I think we lost Kukai and Daichi…"

"It's them!"

"It's the Guardians!"

Manami and Wakana yelled, which caused a big fuss among the rest of the gym classes. "I was sort of hoping to find her without causing a commotion" Tadase said.

Kiseki scoffed. "In the face of royalty, everyone gasp in awe"

"Excuse me!" Manami yelled out as she and Wakana ran towards them.

"Is there something wrong?" Amu asked.

"No but…We want to know if Usagi–san is related to you or Fujisaki–san" Wakana said.

"What do you mean?" Nadeshiko asked.

"We heard her say onee–tan while looking at you guys. Onee–tan is something that you say to an older sister so it _couldn't_ be Yuiki–chan"

Manami nodded. "That's right! It _has_ to either be Hinamori–san and Fujisaki–san that's she's related to! It'll be so cool if she was!"

Nadeshiko made a small at hearing that she's still calling her onee–tan and looked at the two girls.

"She's talking about me. She calls me onee–tan and in return I call her imouto–hime"

Manami started squealing again. "That's so cool! The fact that you call her little sister and princess really shows how close you two are!"

Wakana ran to the rest of the group with Manami behind her. "Everyone listen to this!"

The two girls told everyone what they were told and started going into another uproar.

"They get excited so easily" Ran said.

"Hey where's Kukai, Daichi, Yaya and Pepe–desu?" Su asked.

The rest of the Guardians looked around and realized they were indeed gone. Where did they go?

"Please unhand me!"

The Guardians turned to the voice and saw that Yaya and Kukai were walking back to them with the latter pulling…Yuriko!

"Let me go you psychopath!"

Miki sighed. "Well that's one way to get her over here"

* * *

"Please unhand me!" Yuriko yelled for the 100th time.

Ok that's an exaggeration but that's _not_ the point! The point is what's happening right now!? Yuriko was just minding her own business when these psychos just pulled her up and dragged her like a used rag doll! Well the boy did the pulling and dragging but the girl didn't help her so she's _just_ as psycho! Guilty by association is a jerk like that.

"Excuse me Mister Psychopath but please let go!" Yuriko tried again before sighing and trying to keep up with the boy's long strides. If she can't get him to let go, them she might as well follow him and make a break for it as soon as an opening comes up.

She looked to her right and noticed…Another bug? At least she think it's a bug…It had light brown hair and periwinkle eyes. It was wearing one of those baby bunny outfits that Yuriko sees on those dumb commercials and a pacifier. The thing smiled at her but Yuriko just scowled and looked at the girl, since she was the only giving her any attention. Because, you know, the boy was too busy pulling her to parts unknown to even glance at her.

"Does this school have an infestation problem? What's with all the strange insects?"

That's when the bug started to…Cry? So these things have human emotion. _Great._

"Su was right! She's so cruel–dechu!"

"Are you trying –desu? If you can't say it without sounding like a childish imbecile don't say it at all"

The little girl held the small whatever–it–is and glared at Yuriko. It was like being stared down by a month old baby. Funny, pathetic…Anything else that you can think of that's the _opposite_ of intimidating and scary.

"Stop being so mean to her! You're hurting Pepe–tan's feelings!"

"And why should I care about _that_ thing's feelings? _Its_ feelings have _no_ effect on me" Yuriko looked ahead of her, ignoring the young girl's rant, and saw Nagihiko–or rather Nadeshiko–looking at the scene with a worried look. Yuriko got an idea…But 1st, let's see if plan B will work. No need to use the strongest plan so soon.

* * *

Kukai felt Yuriko struggle very weakly which was strange since she was acting like a wild animal before. He looked back and saw something surprising. Yuriko's face was wet with tears and she was giving the Jack the most _desperate_ heart–breaking stare in the world.

"Please…Please mister…Please let me go…Please?"

Kukai was in a trance by the Lone Royal's tears and was about to let go when Daichi pulled his ear. "Stop, Kukai! Remember the mission!"

Kukai looked at him and nodded as he continued walking. Daichi's right. The Jack had a job to do and it will be done!

* * *

Yuriko sighed. She almost had him but that…Sporty looking insect just _had_ to ruin it. Yuriko looked at the meddler. It had a white sweatband with a yellow star on it around its head, yellow–and–white sneakers, white shorts and a yellow t–shirt. Its mint–green hair seems to defy gravity and when it turned towards her, Yuriko saw his light brown eyes. It gave her a small nervous wave and Yuriko did what Yuriko does best: scowled and gave the scariest glare this world has ever seen. The glare did what it was supposed to do, it scared the little thing and it hid in the brunette boy's hair.

Yea be afraid, be _very_ afraid.

Yuriko sighed again. She didn't _want_ to go back to plan A, since the boy was gonna get _really_ hurt, but what's a girl to when she's backed into a corner, right?

* * *

"_WAHHHH!_"

Kukai did a sharp turn towards Yuriko with his eyes wide. Is she crying? Why is crying!?

"Umm…Kukai…Look over there" Yaya said as she moved to the side, scared.

"_KUKAI_ _I'LL_ _KILL_ _YOU!_"

The Jack looked behind him to see a Chara–changed Nadeshiko racing towards him the word killing all over her person! She jumped on him with a growl and started to beat the poor boy to a pulp.

* * *

Yuriko stood to the side. She wasn't crying anymore and her face was back in that emotionless look.

"Well" she said in her usual quiet tone. "Plan A worked better than I thought"

* * *

Yaya looked at Yuriko after overhearing what she said.

"Not only is she cruel but she's only cunning–dechu" Pepe said.

Yaya nodded. "That's a dangerous mix"

* * *

"Excuse me Souma–san but what my stepfather decides for my education is none of your business" Yuriko said to the boy, whom she learned his name is Kukai Souma, as polity as she could behind the door. She was in her dressing room, changing out of her gym clothes. Her own dressing room was yet _another_ approved request from her aunt.

Her reason for this was _a_ _woman_ _must_ _never_ _show_ _her_ _skin_ _to_ _anyone_ _but_ _her_ _husband!_ Yuriko's aunt is quiet the woman huh?

"Blue balls! You need to experience gym! It's the basis for all human life!"

Yuriko came out in her yellow uniform and sat down on a chair to put on her yellow strapped heels. "Pardon me Souma–san but why are you yelling at me?"

"Yea Kukai, why _are_ you yelling at her?" Nadeshiko asked as she cracked her knuckles.

Kukai flinched. Nadeshiko let him off easy the first time, only giving him a few cuts and a bloody nose that'll heal in a few days. So in fear for his life, Kukai just shook his head and stayed quiet. Nadeshiko then turned to Yuriko with a smile. "It's good to see you after all this time Riko–chan. I've missed my darling imouto–hime"

Yuriko made a small blush and looked at anything but Nadeshiko. "I've missed you too, onee–tan. I apologize for not keeping in touch"

Nadeshiko waved it off and pulled Yuriko's arm, standing her up. "We'll talk about that later. Right now we need to discuss something important"

Yuriko tilted her head. "What is it?"

"We can't talk here" the blond boy said. "We'll go to the Royal Garden and talk there"

Yuriko looked at the boy. "The Royal…Garden…?"

"That's right" Nadeshiko answered. "The Royal Garden is behind Seiyo and it has _many_ beautiful flowers that I think you'd enjoy. Do you want to go?"

_The_ _Royal_ _Garden_ _sounds_ _so_ _nice_ Yuriko thought. _I_ _get_ _to_ _be_ _with_ _onee–tan_ _too._ _Maybe_ _I…Wait._ _It's_ _behind_ _Seiyo?_ _Miss_ _Kazumi_ _said_ _that_ _Seiyo_ _Academy_ _is_ _the_ _big_ _castle_ _in_ _her_ _riddle_ _and_ _that_ _behind_ _it_ _is_ _a_ _smaller_ _one_ _filled_ _with_ _beauty_ _and_ _nature._ _If_ _the_ _Royal_ _Garden_ _is_ _behind_ _Seiyo_ _than_ _that_ _makes_ _it…_"

"Imouto–hime, are you there?"

Yuriko came out of her thoughts and looked at Nadeshiko who was giggling. "There was a time when I would space out and you would be the one calling me back. So do you want to go?"

Yuriko nodded. _It_ _would_ _seem_ _that_ _I'm_ _getting_ _closer_ _to_ _solving_ _your_ _riddle Miss Kazumi…_

* * *

_Miss_ _Kazumi__?_

_Yes_ _Milady?_

_T__ell_ _me…Have_ _I_ _died?_

_Of_ _course_ _not_ _Milady!_ _Why_ _would_ _you_ _say_ _that!?_

_Because_ _I_ _think_ _I'm_ _in_ _heaven._

_What_ _do_ _you…Oh_ _now_ _I_ _see,_ Miss Kazumi said as she let out a sigh of relief. _You_ _scared_ _me_ _out_ _of_ _my_ _wits_ _Milady_.

Yuriko was _too_ amazed to apologize for scaring Miss Kazumi. The Royal Garden was absolutely _breathtaking._ There were _so_ many flowers and different colors that Yuriko had to blink a few times so she wouldn't get dizzy. It wasn't as good as Yuriko's room/greenhouse, it doesn't even come to a close second, but it was _still_ impressive. So it'll maybe be…third or fourth place?

Yuriko was led through the Garden until they were in front of a round table and white chairs. She helped herself to a seat and waited for someone to tell her what she's doing here instead of under her tree eating her blueberries.

"Riko–chan, this is Hotori Tadase–kun. He'll explain why you're here so please listen to him ok?"

Yuriko looked at Nadeshiko then at Tadase. She nodded at him, telling him that he has her full attention.

"Well then I should get straight to the point. Hinamori–san had told us that you can see Shugo Chara"

Yuriko tilted her head but made a content sigh when her sister started to pet her. "Pardon me Hotori–san, but what are Shugo Charas?"

"Shugo Charas are the…Ahem…Insects that you've seen today. They are our would–be–selves. As you can tell, we Guardians have them"

Yuriko nodded. She remembered the pink–haired girl's Charas and the two psychos–I mean Guardians–Charas and she also remembered passing by the blond boy in the hall and seeing his. The only one she didn't see was…

"This girl is Temari"

The Lone Royal looked at her sister and saw her Chara smiling at her. It was wearing a pink traditional Japanese kimono. She had her violet hair held into a ponytail by two sakura flowers and purple eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Riko–chan"

Yuriko just stared at Temari before looking up at Nadeshiko. "Your would–be–selves…So a Shugo Chara is a manifestation of what you want to be when you get older?"

"Not really…But then again I guess…" Amu started but was stopped by Yuriko's gaze.

"First of all, I was talking to Nadeshiko. Second, if you are unsure of a question then don't answer. Thirdly, who are you again?"

Amu was in a frozen shock but before she could get mad, Temari intervene. "That's Hinamori Amu–chan and her Charas Ran, Miki and Su. Amu–chan is our Joker"

"She is the…Joker…" Yuriko whispered before going in her brown satchel bag and took out her playing cards. "The Royal Cards are: the King, Queen, Jack, Ace and Joker" she repeated Miss Kazumi's riddle as she placed the respective cards on the table.

Tadase took the King card and smiled at Yuriko. "Tadase Hotori, King's Chair. This is my Chara, Kiskei" Yuriko studied at the king–type Chara. It had a blue medieval outfit, a red royal cape and a gold crown on his head. He had blue eyes and his purple hair looked like Tadase's. Kiskei made a polite bow to Yuriko. "Pleasure to meet you my Ladyship"

Kukai took the Jack card with a big grin. "Since we didn't get off to a good start, I'll start over. The name's Souma Kukai, Jack's Chair. This little dude is Daichi" Daichi shot an equally big grin at the girl. "Yo!"

Yuriko looked at the two boys. "I thought I should let you know. I forgive you for ruining my peace and quiet Souma–sama, Daichi–san"

Kukai put his arm around her shoulder and started poking her cheek. "Aw don't call me –sama. It makes me sound so old!"

Yuriko groaned but didn't try to move his arm. "Not showing the proper respect to someone goes against my teachings so forgive me but I can't promise anything"

The brunette girl picked up her respective card while glaring–if you call it glaring. It looks more like a stupid little pout–at The Lone Royal. "Yuiki Yaya, Ace Chair. This is my Chara Pepe–tan"

"Yaya is such a strange name for a human being. Yuiki–san, tell me, did your parents mistake you for a pet when you were born?"

Yaya got up from her seat in anger but Kukai managed to pull her back down. Finally, Amu and Yuriko started at each other. In Amu's head, she was finding out how she can one–up the younger girl and Yuriko was just trying to remember her name. Well it doesn't really matter to her. To Yuriko, this girl is…

"I'm…"

"A non–factor" Yuriko said as she picked up the Queen card while ignoring Amu's rant. "Onee–tan is the Queen right?"

Nadeshiko nodded. "Yup I'm the Queen"

Yuriko nodded, gave her sister the card and turned back to the King. "Hotori–san, it was nice of everyone to introduce themselves but may you please tell me why I'm here?" _No seriously hurry up. I have a whole container of blueberries that have yet to be eaten_.

"Shugo Charas can _only_ be seen by other people with Shugo Charas. Do you have one, Usagi–san?"

"I'm pretty sure I would have _known_ what Shugo Charas are if I _had_ one, Hotori–san"

Tadase blushed a bit, embarrassed. "Oh…Yes…That makes sense"

"So you can see Shugo Charas without having one. Well then that would mean that you have one but it didn't hatch yet" Kukai said.

Yuriko tilted her head. "Hatch? So they're chickens now?"

Nadeshiko giggled and held up a book. "Maybe reading this will help you"

Yuriko looked at the book's title and made a silent gasp. "_The__ Heart's Egg_…Hotori–san, are you the 1st King?"

Tadase blinked surprised at her unexpected question. "No I'm not. The 1st King is actually a mystery is all of us. Why do…?"

The bell rang, telling Yuriko that her lunch period ended. She sighed. So much for her precious blueberries. Yuriko gathered her things together and stood up. "Well I must be taking my leave. I won't be needing the book. Something tells me I'll know what's in it on my own"

"Wait!"

Yuriko turned towards Amu and waited for her to speak.

"Umm…Well…Do you want…To join the Guardians?"

Yuriko scoffed and walked towards the door.

"Riko–chan!"

Yuriko stopped again when she heard her sister's voice.

"Think you can wait for me after school? I'd like to talk to you"

* * *

"Do you think she'll if you ask like this?" Temari asked.

"Of _course_ I do. At least I hope so. I'm hoping she'll at least think about it if it's just Nagihiko asking instead of Nadeshiko _and_ the Guardians" Nagihiko said as he let his purple hair loose.

"Well let's hope she will. Maybe she'll go back to her usual self. I can recall peeking through my egg and seeing her smile. I want to see that again"

"Well let's hope we can bring it back"

Nagihiko left the bathroom and looked out a window to see Yuriko sitting on the sidewalk eating her blueberries. He smiled. She always did have this weird obsession with blueberries. Nagihiko climbed down the window and, while hiding behind the bushes, started to sneak towards Yuriko. Usually, when Yuriko's eating blueberries, you can have her hang upside down with fire under her and the rope threatening to fall and the only thing to save her life was for her to look at you, she _wouldn't_ do it. Those blueberries have her under some type of spell. Well Nagihiko knows the way to break the curse and that's…

"Gotcha!"

Nagihiko covered both of Yuriko's eyes and mouth. Yuriko screamed in his hand and tried to tear his hands off of her face. Nagihiko held on for a few seconds before freeing the girl.

"Are you touched in the head you…Oh it's just you"

Nagihiko pouted and sat down next to her. "Ow that hurts. You really know how to break a man's heart, my lovely imouto-hime"

Yuriko didn't say anything and just offered the boy a rice ball before going back to her blueberries. The two stayed silent until the boy finished his treat and turned to the girl. "So did you think about it?"

"Think about what?"

Nagihiko sighed. "You know what so don't play dumb. Have you thought about joining the Guardians?"

Yuriko sighed as she sipped some of her green tea. "Are you planning on pestering me until I give an answer?"

"Nope! I plan on pestering you until you say yes!"

Yuriko leaned back to the wall. "I don't have a Chara so why should I join?"

Nagihiko moved her blueberries and lied on her legs. "You don't have one now but you will soon"

Yuriko glared at him a bit while giving off a light blush. "I don't know anyone in the Guardians but you"

"Yea you know me. Isn't that enough? Besides they're all nice"

"Those two girl hate me"

"Well you _were_ rude to them"

"Souma–san gave me a mark when he pulled me and I'm scared to be near him"

"If he hurts you again, either on purpose or by mistake, I'll give me a set of bruises that'll _never_ heal"

"You annoy me"

"But that's why you love me"

Nagihiko made a smirk when he saw Yuriko's blush get deeper. But before he could tease her, he spotted the familiar black limo down the street.

"Well there's your ride coming up" he stated as he got up.

Yuriko looked up and, after realizing he was right, quickly gathered up her stuff. The limo pulled up in front of her but before she could open the door, she felt something tug on her skirt. She turned and almost flinched at the serious face Nagihiko shot at her.

"Yuriko I don't know what happened to you within the time we lost contact with each other, but it's clear that it was something horrible to make you change so drastically. I just want you to know that my address, number and e–mail are still the same so you can talk to me anytime you need to. The others feel the same way, even Amu and Yaya, if you just give them a chance. You don't have to suffer by yourself. If you want I'll suffer with you"

Yuriko stood still, letting the words sink in, before Nagihiko stood and started to put his hair in a ponytail.

"I'll have to stay here until 6:30. Guardian duties and all that, you know. If something comes up you can call my mother alright?"

Yuriko just nodded and went in her limo. But Nagihiko saw it. It was that small, almost invisible, smile that wouldn't be seen by anyone else.

That was the smile of someone remembering the love that only an older 'sister' can give.

* * *

GDMFG-TADASE SHUT UP!

Tadase-All I'm saying is that it's not fair that Ikuto get's Hinamori-san's attention! I mean...

GDMFG-YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT BITCH AND MOAN SINCE THE STORY STARTED AND I'M GETTING SICK OF IT!

Tadase**Hides in the corner and pouts**

GDMFG-Oh no you are _not_ getting away that easily! Get over here and close the story!

Tadase**Whimpers** C...C...Comment and R...Rate...**Cries**

GDMFG-Oh great! Well I have to stop a crying Tadase so catch you all laters!


	5. Born To Protect! Let's Be Wild, Ookami!

Crow Song! Alchemy! Hot Meal! If it's by GirlDeMo than I'm a Fan Girl!

Utau-Is that your new opening?

GDMFG-Ikuto's not here Utau so what are you doing here?

Utau-Well since you had Ikuto and Amu here, it's only right that I come to

GDMFG-You were going to come! Just not now! You just ruined my whole plan! Now I have to think about something else! I might have to get Rima or Kairi to come on and...

Utau-Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-Pit and Kenji Yasuda. GirlDeMoFanGirl only owns her OC, her Charas and the story. Also special thanks to **PandaPuppet** for being not only being her first review but also her first favorite and follower. I'm not sure why you like _that_ **Points to me**

GDMFG-I might have to have bring some people in twice and their Charas and their transformations! I might have to bring in some NPCs and it's going to be so annoying and...

Utau-But thanks. Anyways This is Chapter 4: **From The Desire To Protect, I'm Born! Let's Run Wild Togather Ookami!** Let's start

* * *

Yuriko changed out of her uniform and put on her white short–sleeve shirt, a light blue ruffle skirt and white strapped sandals. She put her uniform in her hamper and carried it out of her room. It was 3:45 and Harumi was about to go to the Laundromat then to the dry cleaners to pick out Rokuro's suit.

As she went through the back door, she spotted Amethyst, the wolf that she adopted long ago, and her pups, Lavender and Lilac, staring up at her. Lavender and Lilac had their normal faces, tongue out and panting happily, and are probably only there just because their mom is. But Amethyst had a stern face, which is so unlike the usual calm and gentle mother.

"What's wrong Amethyst? You seem troubled"

Amethyst turned and walked away, telling her caregiver to follow her. Yuriko placed her hamper on the floor and followed Amethyst to her, Lavender and Lilac's room. The wolves' room was a lot like a nursery, courtesy of the pups' being here, and was filled with toys and bright colors. There were even the remains of a dead deer lying in the corner that Amethyst must've hunted while Yuriko was in school. So nothing out of the ordinary so far. The mother jumped on her and her kids' light blue canopy bed and put her paw on her pillow.

"Is there something wrong with your pillow? I can have it washed for you"

Amethyst just patted the pillow again so Yuriko simply went over there and looked under it. Yuriko looked at what was it was and just sighed.

"I _really_ hate Nagihiko"

Under the bed was three eggs. The one on the right was black with dark blue wolves running around the middle and a moon shining on the top, the middle one was red with black stars all over it and they seem to be riding along the wind, and the last one was pink with white snowflakes falling from the top and piling up on the bottom. Something told her that these were Shugo Chara eggs so Yuriko looked at Amethyst.

"Amethyst would you mind staying with me in the greenhouse? I need you to keep these eggs warm"

Amethyst nodded and went down the bed to tell her children the news. Yuriko gathered up the eggs and the four of them walked out the back door and to the greenhouse. After setting up a bed for Amethyst, Lavender and Lilac, Yuriko went on her phone and starting dialing a number.

"Hello, Mrs. Fujisaki? It's me, Yuriko. Yes it has been a while. I've been doing fine and yourself? That's wonderful to hear. Oh I know that Nagihiko's not home so I was wondering if you can tell him something for me. Tell him that I'm bringing eggs to school tomorrow"

* * *

"I'm home!" Nagihiko yelled out as he ran to his room.

He quickly took off his girl clothes and put a white shirt and blue sweats and fell on his bed.

"Nagihiko, I need to talk to you"

"I'm in my room mom!"

Mrs. Fujisaki walked to her son's room with a big smile. "You wouldn't believe who called for you"

Nagihiko sat up and waited for his mom to continue. "It was Yuriko, the girl you used to play with all the time"

Nagihiko was a bit surprised that she actually called.

"She did? What for?"

"She wanted me to tell you something. It was a strange message. But maybe this is one of those F.B.I games you two used to play all time and it's a message that mom's not supposed to know"

"What did she say?"

"She said that she's bringing eggs to school tomorrow"

Nagihiko widen his eyes before making a smile. "Ok I understand"

"What does that mean Nagihiko?"

"Sorry mom. It's a sister secret"

* * *

The next day was a bit hectic. _Especially_ since the kids were going crazy over the fact that Yuriko's uniform was pink today.

Why?

Yuriko has _no_ idea.

Finally, after dodging fans left and right, it was the end of school and the Lone Royal went straight to the Royal Garden. In her bag was her eggs covered in a soft white blanket that she was able to take from Lavender and Lilac. Sure she felt bad for taking their favorite blanket, but she'll give it back soon. When she entered the lavish garden, she saw the Guardians.

Standing there.

With smirks on their faces.

_I hate all of them_ Yuriko thought as she made her way to them.

"So Fujisaki-san told us you have your Eggs" Tadase commented when she was close enough.

"I bet she had" Yuriko mumbled with a scowl as she opened her bag.

"You seem so grumpy. Having Eggs is a good thing!" Kukai exclaimed as he moved his hand towards her.

"You touch me I'll rip your arms off and feed them to the dogs"

Kukai flinched and brought his hand back to the safety of the table. The bruises that Nadeshiko gave him finally healed up. The last thing he needs is an unwanted amputation.

"Here" Yuriko said as she put her blanket covered eggs on the table. When she uncovered them, the Guardians stared in awe.

"The designs are so cool" Ran said as her and her sisters got a closer look.

I've never seen anything like them" Amu commented.

"Yaya likes the pink one!" the third grader yelled as she poked the winter-like one.

"Kukai this one has stars on it!" Daichi pointed on when he saw the red one.

"Which means...It might be a sporty one!"

Tadase studied all three eggs. "I always thought that Hinamori-san would be the only one with three eggs. But I guess anything can happen when dealing with Shugo Charas"

"When do you suppose they'll hatch? I'm excited to see them" Nadeshiko said as she looked at the black egg.

"Well wait no longer princess 'cause I'm here!" a voice yelled. The black egg jumped in the egg and started to shake. Everyone watched as it hatched. The Chara was a girl with a dark blue short-cropped top, black flared shorts, black boots that went past her knees and on her arms were garters, black on her right arm and purple on her left(1). Atop on her messy and wild short black hair was...dark blue wolf ears? And...Is that a dark blue wolf tail? The wolf girl looked around the table until her ocean blue eyes locked on to Yuriko. She flew over there and made a grin, which showed her sharp canines.

"Yo Yuriko! The name's Ookami! Nice to know ya!"

Yuriko looked at the loud Chara. "You're...You're my...Chara?"

Ookami nodded. "Yup! I represent your desire to be more wild and motherly. Also, remember when you made that wish? You wished to protect your love ones and to be free. Well I'm the result of that! So what you think? I'm pretty awesome ain't I?"

* * *

"Seems like the first egg's not the Embryo-nya" Yoru pouted.

Ikuto was watching from atop a streelight. After hearing from Yuu Nikaidou that the new student has the potential to make eggs, he immediately started following her. He was going to break into her house this morning to take them, but she brought them with her. Seems like she's not as irresponsible with them as Amu was. With nothing he can do, Ikuto jumped off the streetlight and landed perfectly on the sidewalk. Luckily there was no one around at the moment.

"Hey Ikuto. You're just going to leave? What about the other two eggs-nya?" the cat Chara boy asked as he loyalty followed the teen.

"We're just going to have to think of another way to get close to those eggs"

It was then that he noticed a flyer on a tree. It was for a violin tutor and the address was at the same place as that girl. Ikuto smirked and ripped the flyer off.

"And I think I know how"

* * *

"You can't be my Chara. From what I heard, a Shugo Chara is someone's would-be-self and you seem a bit...Barbaric to be mine" Yuriko stated.

Ookami didn't take any offence to this. Instead she just snickered. "Well it's true. Little old barbaric me is prim-and-proper, uptight's would-be-self"

Yuriko looked at the wolf girl with a small glare, seeing as her insult didn't work as plan, and turned to the Guardians.

"A Shugo Chara can be wrong right? _Surly_ this isn't _mine_"

Yaya started poking the other eggs. "She's yours and so will these other children"

Yuriko's eye twitched, showing how much it irritated Yaya's poking made her. Of course, her teaching wouldn't allow her to yell at the younger girl so she just stayed quiet with a scowl on her face. Ookami noticed this and made a toothy grin.

"Well this will prove that I'm yours! From a girl who's not protective to a girl who is! Snap! Snarl! Shield!"

Dark blue wolf ears appeared atop of Yuriko's light blue hair. She looked sharply at Yaya and started growling.

"Yaya you little snot-nosed brat! Get your dirty hands off of my eggs!"

Yaya flinched at the now Chara-changed Yuriko and stepped back. "I...I...I'm sorry..."

"You're gonna be sorry in a damn minute! If you EVER touch my eggs again, I'll rip you're hands off, stuff them down your throat and throw you in a river!"

"She's so scary-dechu!" Pepe exclaimed as she and Yaya cried. The crying snapped Yuriko out of her Chara-change but instead of saying sorry to Yaya, she simply looked at Ookami.

"Ookami. You call that a Chara-change right? It's interesting to say the very least"

Ookami snickered. "Yea I knew you'd like it"

Yuriko went up to the table and picked up her bag. "Well this concludes my visit. Please don't expect me to come back," she stated as she gently put her eggs back in her bag, blanket and all. "Say goodbye Ookami"

"Later losers!"

Before Yuriko left, she noticed a small smile on Nadeshiko's face. Now some will say that that's a normal smile but Yuriko knows the truth. That's a calculating smile. Yuriko made a quiet groan. _Great. What's she thinking of this time?_

* * *

Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
Mayoikonda BATAFURAI  
Negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane  
Kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku

GDMFG-Ain't nothing like a little Nana Mizuki to get me through the day

Utau-Nane Mizuki? That's MY song!

GDMFG-No it's Nana Mizuki's

Utau-Not it isn't! Meikyuu Butterfly is my song!

GDMFG-Listen here you little hussy! I will NOT allow you to go around claiming that a song made from a really wonderful singer is yours!

Utau-But I sing it in episode 12!

GDMFG-Yea cause Nana allowed you to. Face it you can't write an orignal song to save your life

Utau-Why you little...

GDMFG-Anyways time for side notes!

(1): Just think of Zakuro's Mew outfit from 'Tokyo Mew Mew'. Just in the description I put

GDMFG-Well people! Comment, rate, the whole nine alright! Utau anything you'd like to say

Utau-I...

GDMFG-Good! Then let's put a close on this chapter!

Utau-Wait I didn't...

GDMFG-GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY! =D


	6. Author's Note

I'm here! And I'm with...**Looks to the side** Pete the drumroll

Pete-Oh yea sorry **Does a drumroll**

GDMFG-I'm here! And I'm with...Nagihiko!

Nagihiko-Hey

GDMFG-Ah Nagi-kun! I'm so sorry! You were _supposed_ to show up on the last chapter but SOMEONE messed it all up!

Utau-I said I was sorry!

GDMFG-Shut up and go over your script!

Utau-I'm not even in this chapter!

GDMFG-You won't be in ANY chapter if you keep acting up!

Nagihiko-Well while she's doing that...Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-Pit and Kenji Yasuda. GDMFG only own her OC, her Charas and the story. Also she updated her profile with new story ideas would love it if you would tell her which are any good. She'll thank you when she makes the story. Another thing is that GirlDeMoFanGirl wants Yuriko to have a family member that comes visits her and gets his/her heart turned into an X-Egg. She's hoping to have this OC come in the chapter after this one. This person can be a kid, an adult, a boy, a girl, whatever. Just make OC's Chara, dreams, all that noise.

GDMFG-In other words! You're the mastermind behind the OC!

Nagihiko-Ah you're finished

GDMFG-Oh speaking of that. Wahhh! Nagi-kun! Utau is so stupid!

Nagihiko-Hush hush now. **Hugs me** She'll calm down soon so how about you enjoy the story? **Chapter 3: Angel Soul: Release! Chara Nari: Wild Wolf Angel**

GDMFG-Acually...

Nagihiko-What?

GDMFG-This is just an Author Note chapter...

Nagihiko-Huh?

GDMFG-What people got get started on the OC. Besides why do you think EVERYONE's here? Don't worry you'll be in the real chapter 3.

Nagihiko-I can't believe you made me do the disclaimer and you weren't even going to write the chapter!

GDMFG**Tears well up** I...I...I'm sorry Nagihiko...

Nagihiko**Sighs and pats my head** I'm sorry lovebear

GDMFG-I forgive you my purple dancer

Amu-So while their doing that...She's be accepting OCs

Ikuto-Won't it be OC if she only needs one?

Amu-Shut it Ikuto!

Kukai-This has gone on long enough so get started on the OC ladies and germs!

Daichi-See ya!


	7. Angel Soul:Release! Wild Wolf Angel!

Hey!

Nagihiko-Welcome to the REAL Chapter.

GDMFG-I said I was sorry

Nagihiko-I know. I'm just being mean

GDMFG**Pouts**

Nagihiko-Alright I'm sorry!

GDMFG-Yay!

Nagihiko-Anyways...Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-Pit and Kenji Yasuda. GirlDeMoFanGirl only owns her OC, her Charas and the story. We're still accepting the OC but if it doesn't come, it doesn't come.

GDMFG-Be real awesome if it did come though.

Nagihiko-Agreed. Now without further ado here's the real next **Chapter: Angel Soul: Release! Chara Nari: Wild Wolf Angel**. Enjoy it!

* * *

"So your limo got a flat so that's why you have to walk?" Ookami asked as her and Yuriko walked out of they left the front of the school.

"Yes"

"But don't you have two?"

"Why would you assume I have two limos?"

"Because you're rich?"

"Well that hardly stands as a credible reason"

"Sounds like a good one to...AHH!"

Yuriko turned when Ookami screamed only to see her Chara being dogpiled on by three others. A pink one, a blue one and a green one. Where has she seen them before?

"Usagi-sama! Wait up!"

_Why would this person tell me to wait up when I'm not moving?_ Yuriko thought as she turned towards the voice. When the girl got close enough, Yuriko scowled. "What do you want? I'm very busy"

The girl took a long time to catch her breath before answering. "Well I just wanted to know if I can walk with you"

Yuriko looked at the girl.

The girl looked back at Yuriko.

There was nothing but silence.

Then Yuriko opened her mouth...

"Sorry but I don't walk with strangers"

* * *

Amu stared at Yuriko then sighed. She should've known that would happen. But she told Nadeshiko that she would walk with her. She'll do it for the Happy Nap Time Tadase pictures! Ah Tadase smiling in his sleep. He must be having wonderful dreams.

"Amu-chan she's getting away!"

Ran's voice snapped Amu out of her Tadase-induced daydreams. She looked down the sidewalk to see Yuriko and Ookami about to cross the street.

"Wait up, Usagi-sama!" Amu kicked it into overdrive and ran to Yuriko's side before she stepped on the street. The two girls crossed in silence before Amu tried to chat her up again. "So Nadeshiko told me about your piano lessons. What a coincidence that it's on the way to my house, huh?"

_Miss Kazumi, have I ever told Nadeshiko about any of my lessons before?_

_You haven't told anyone about them Milady_

_Then how did Nadeshiko..._?

"Harumi-san..." Yuriko sighed. Harumi's the only one with the resources, motive and annoying personality to tell Nadeshiko about her lessons.

"Who's Harumi? Is she a...?"

"Don't ya have a home to get to!? Go annoy your parents to death!" Ookami yelled at Amu.

"Hey don't yell at Amu-chan like that!" Ran yelled back, trying to defend Amu. But that didn't last long when she saw Ookami raising a clawed paw. She flinched and quickly hid behind the safety of her sisters.

"Well that didn't last long..." Miki commented.

Su backed away. "She's so scary-desu"

"This is the place" Yuriko pointed out as she opened the door to a lavish white room filled with pianos of all different colors and types. Cleaning one was a man with silver hair tied in a low ponytail and wearing a beautiful white suit. when he noticed the girls and walked up to them, Amu noticed his dark blue eyes.

"Oh Madame Yuriko! Accueillez mon et seulement prodige! Il est si merveilleux pour rencontrer finalement une telle redevance en personne plutôt puis par un écran d'ordinateur. Une partie des choses ne donne pas votre justice de beauté(1)"

The man and Yuriko exchanged two kisses to each cheek.

"Vos mots sont trop aimables, Monsieur Maxwell. Bien qu'ils soient des mots que je devrais dire à vous, on me flatte qu'ils sont orienté sur moi. Je suis heureux d'être enseigné par un tel professeur de classe du monde tel que vous-même(2)"

"What are they saying?" Ran asked.

"They're speaking French" Miki answered.

"It's the language of romance for the city of love-desu!" Su swooned.

Amu suddenly felt out-of-place in such a royal place and moved a bit. The move caught Maxwell's eye and he stared Amu down.

"Et qui est ceci…la fille?(3)"

Yuriko turned to Amu. "Oh il semblerait celui au beau milieu de notre conversation, j'a oublié qu'elle était là(4)"

"Est elle un ami?(5)"

"Plutôt un membre dans ce groupe de mécontentements dont je sais tristement(6)"

Maxwell put his hand on his hip and walked over to a normal black piano. "Bon l'un ou l'autre de manière, elle doit partir. Cet asile élégant n'est aucun endroit pour la classe moyenne. Vous svp vous débarasseriez de elle de sorte que je puisse commencer vos leçons, ma chère princesse?(7)"

Yuriko looked at Ookami, who nodded and floated over to Amu and her Charas. "Alrighty losers it's time to hit the road so start hitting it?"

"Why?" Miki asked.

"That Maxwell character doesn't want middle-class people in his presence or something like that. I wasn't paying that much attention to him"

"But that's not fair! The only reason we came was to watch Yuriko practice and maybe Amu-chan could be friends with her!"

"You must really love arguing with me pinky. If Yuri-chan didn't have any desire to befriend bigger pinky before, what makes you think she will now that you know where she goes every Thursday? Look, you all being here means that Yuriko won't be able to get enough practice in. What if she tells that purple-haired chick? Just think of what she would say when her favorite sister couldn't get practice in 'cause y'all wanna be annoying!"

That his Amu hard. Nadeshiko and Yuriko were close, despite the latter's reserved attitude. They were closer than her and Amu will probably ever be. Nadeshiko will probably never talk to her again if she disturbers her. "Guys let's just go" Amu mumbled as she left the beautiful building. She looked through the window to see Yuriko playing the piano wonderfully, if the teacher's smiling face was any proof of it. Amu felt a feeling in her heart. What is this feeling? Is is jealously?

_No_ the Joker thought. _I'm sad. Yuriko and I are from two completely different worlds. I'm starting the wonder if we'll ever be friends..._

* * *

"How did it end like this?" Yuriko asked herself as she twitched her brow.

It was Friday and after finishing her ballet lessons, Yuriko decided to relax in the park. It was a beautiful day and there wasn't a lot of people there. She was wearing a baby blue dress with short puffy white sleeves and her white ballet slippers. She's suppose to have a quiet afternoon, sipping her mint green tea, catching up on her reading and finishing her Beethoven CDs so she can start on her Motzart ones. But, as always lately, something was distracting her.

"You'll never purify those X-Eggs if you can't even catch up Hinarmori!" Kukai yelled as he picked up speed. Amu tighten her grip on the rope that connected the two together, trying to catch up without falling and screaming her head off..

"Do your best Hinamori-san!" Tadase cheered. "Go, go Amu-chi!" Yaya followed.

The Guardians decided to choose _this_ day at _this_ time to do Amu's Joker training and instead of doing it in the soccer field like they always do, they decided that it would be a _splendid_ idea if they do it at the park. Why? Because _Nadeshiko_ thought it'll be a good idea. You know Nadeshiko. The cross-dresser who just so happens to know Yuriko's lesson schedule. Coincidence?

"I'm so happy that you decided to spend the afternoon with us Riko-chan. What a coincidence that you're here as well right?"

_That's the biggest lie in the world!_ Yuriko angrily thought as she looked at her 'sister'. "Was it a coincidence that you brought _these_ along?" The Lone Royal lifted her hand to show the steel handcuffs that Ookami's trying to pull off while Temari floated next to her, amused by the wolf girl's antics.

Nadeshiko lifted her own handcuffed hand with a smile. "Yes they fell in my bag while I was getting ready"

"Yea and I'm the child of the tooth fairy and the Easter bunny"

"But I'm glad" Nadeshiko said. "You still haven't heard why we want you to join the Guardians so this is a perfect way to make sure you don't leave without hearing us out"

_Maybe the reason I didn't want to listen to you is because I don't want to join the Guardians_ Yuriko bitterly thought. Ookami floated to Yuriko and lied on her shoulder.

"Sorry boss. I couldn't take the damn thing off"

Yuriko sighed. "It's fine Ookami. Don't tire yourself out. Just rest now"

After ten minutes of annoying yelling that only a pink-haired girl could produce, Kukai and Amu finally came back to the group.

"Good job, Amu-chi!" Yaya praised.

"She did better than yesterday so I'm expecting you to do even better tomorrow!" Kukai happily stated.

Amu just fell on the grass wheezing while her Charas tried to revive her.

"Ok everyone it's time for our unexpected talk with Usagi-san" Tadase said as the others looked at said girl, who had her earphones on and her eyes on in a book. Yuriko knew her 'ignore them' plan would soon fail one way or the other, but there's nothing wrong with trying. Even if it's for a few minutes, it'll just be her and Beethoven.

"Unexpected my ass!" Ookami yelled. "You psychotic bastards planned the damn thing!"

"You're thinking too much. This is all coincidental" Daichi said with a smile.

"That's a load of bull!"

"Are you saying that I, the royal king, would stoop so low as to plan something so cowardly?"

"Uh that's exactly what I'm saying, you royal pain in the ass!"

"OMG it's that you Usagi-sama!?"

The group turned toward the female '_nails-on-a-calkboard_' voice. A girl with black hair, a purple shirt, white skirt and white sandals ran up to Yuriko as though she was on fire. "Usagi-sama, I can't believe it's you! It's been so long since you've been to the park! How are you!? Why haven't you been coming here anymore!? I missed you!"

Yuriko took her earphones off and looked annoyingly at the girl. "What do you want Hikari?"

Hikari made an unnecessarily loud gasp. "Oh Usagi-sama! You remember my name! Oh I'm so happy!"

"You didn't answer my question"

The Guardians looked at the two girls a bit surprised. This Hikari person must be someone special if she's able to talk to Yuriko so familiarly.

"Riko-chan who's this?" Nadeshiko asked as nicely as she could. But on the inside she was a bit jealous. Who was this girl? Was she Yuriko's new friend? No that's impossible. But...It's not bad to hear it from Yuriko's own mouth right?

"This is..."

"I'm Hikari! I'm Usagi-sama's partner in both our language and tea ceremony classes. Who are you?" Hikari glared at the purple-haired dancer.

Nadeshiko couldn't help the twitch in her eye and the need to Chara-change and beat this girl to a bloody pulp was raising.

"I'm Nadeshiko Riko-chan's sister" The Queen made a small smirk when she saw Hikari's eyes bulge out of her head. She knew that would get her.

"Usagi-sama you never told me you have a sister!"

"We're not related by blood"

"That's worst! That means that you two are so close that you consider yourselves family! Usagi-sama please let me be you sister too!"

"No way"

"But..."

Yuriko glared at the girl. "You're annoying"

Hikari stared at Yuriko with wide eyes than at the ground. "O...Oh...I'm sorry...I...I'll get out of your hair then" Hikari got up and ran to the other side of the park.

"That was a little mean" Kukai commented.

"Please she'll be alright" Yuriko said as she continued.

"Maybe...But..."

"Kukai, Riko-chan said she'll be fine. Just leave it alone" Nadeshiko said as she continued to smile.

"Nadeshiko is smiling even after that" Su whispered.

Amu made a sacred smile. "I don't know who's worse. Yuriko or Nadeshiko?"

* * *

Hikari ran and ran until she reached an oak tree. She fell next to the roots as tears started to fall.

"I...I...I'm annoying? Usagi-sama...She thinks I'm...Annoying? All I wanted...Was to be like her...She's so cool and princess-like...All I wanted was to be like her...There's no way I can be like her...I'm not even 2nd place...Being a princess like her is useless...Useless...Useless..."

It was than at that moment.

The white egg in Hikari's heart.

Turned black...

* * *

"So let me get this stright" Yuriko said. "You guys want me to join the Guardians in order to help you all with X-Eggs, which are created if the egg carrier should lose faith in their dreams and become doubtful"

Kukai nodded. "Yup"

"Also you think that I would be a great asset because you believe that since I was able to Chara-change the first time I got Ookami, that I could easily preform a Character Transformation which, simply put, is the ability to merge with your Chara"

Tadase nodded. "That's right"

"Another reason is that you need help to get the Embryo, an egg that can grant one wish per person"

Yaya smiled. "Yea!"

"A company called Easter is also after the Embryo, but they want to use it for evil purposes"

Amu nodded. "Uh-huh"

"And just as that Joker girl has _the...Humpty_ Lock, according to the _Heart's Egg_, the 'Angel' will be in possession of the Angel Gem. You believe that the charm in my choker _is_ the Angel Gem"

Nadeshiko smiled. "That's correct"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"That has to be the worst story I've ever heard in my life"

The Guardians anime fell to the ground.

"Uh actually boss. They're actually right about Character Transformations, X-Eggs and the Embyro" Ookami commented quietly.

"Now Ookami if you encourage these people, they'll never leave me alone" Yuriko whispered back while sipping her tea.

"Ah I get it. Fight them with ignorance. Not a bad idea if I do say so my...Woah!" Ookami looked towards the other side of the park.

"Ookami? What's wrong?"

"Ookami is sensing an X-Egg-desu!" Su said when she noticed Ookami's actions.

"X-Egg? So they're real?" Yuriko asked before a hand grabbed her arm.

"You think that we'd lie about that? Come on. I'll show you what the Guardians are dealing with" Nadeshiko said as she unlocked the handcuffs tieing them together and ran towards the X-Egg with the rest of the group.

* * *

"So...That's an X-Egg..." Yuriko said as she stared at the black egg. "Not a very creative name. But I guess you can't call an egg with an X on it anything else"

"Is this really the time for your perfect wit?" Kukai asked a bit annoyingly.

"Wit is something that doesn't need a time nor a place" Yuriko said. Kukai just pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Hinamori! You know what to do!" Tadase suddenly yelled out.

_Wait what was that Joker girl going to...?_

"'Watashi no kokoro: Unlock!"

Yuriko watched with wide eyes as Joker girl being surrounded by a pink light. When the flashy light show was over and the lights in her eyes went away, Joker girl looked like the cheerleader Chara. Hair in a side ponytail, a cheerleader's outfit, including a pleated skirt, a pink top and leg warmers over her shoes, all with heart-shaped accessories. She has a ribbon tied around her neck and one around her skirt, the whole nine yards.

_I have never seen so much pink at one time in my life._

"Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!"

_Amulet Heart huh? Sort of a stupid name but I'll go with it._

"There's no way I can be like Usagi-sama..."

Yuriko looked at the X-Egg when it said her name. Next to the egg was a translucent Hikari. "There's no way I can ever be like Usagi-sama. Someone who's so pretty, smart and everything else. I thought that if maybe I can get Usagi-sama to like me...She'll teach me how to be like her...Being someone like that is such a stupid dream...And all dreams are useless...Useless...Useless!" The X-Egg starting shooting crown beams at the group.

The only thing Yuriko can think about was, _All I wanted was a peaceful day at the park!_

"Yuriko stay back!" Yuriko looked up at Nadeshiko with a stinking naginata and...Wait was that slang? More specially Hiroshima slang?

_I need to lie my head down._

"N...Nadeshiko...What's going on?"

"Just stay back. Imma protect you, a'ight?(8)"

_Oh God no._ "Please stop talking in that Hiroshima slang"

"Can't help it" She answered as she blocked a crown beam away.

"It's too fast! I can't get a good lock!" Amulet Heart announced in a panic. The X-Egg turned toward Nadeshiko and the translucent Hikari got mad.

"It's all your fault! _You're_ the reason Usagi won't like me! _You're_ the reason Usagi-sama won't teach me how to be a princess!" The X-Egg shot out more crown beams. Yuriko looked at Nadeshiko struggling.

_She...She can't keep this up...I...I have to do something!_

"Ookami! Do one of those Character Transformations!"

"What!? That's not something you can't just ask the first time around!"

"Listen here Ookami! Nadeshiko's getting hurt! I can't just not do anything! I have to protect her!"

Nadeshiko fell on her knees panting. She could barely stand...

_Fine. If Ookami can't Character Transform with me, than I'll protect her on my own!_

Yuriko got up and got in front of Nadeshiko with her arms stretched out.

"Stop it already Hikari! I am not going to allow you to hurt her!"

Hikari just glared harder but I wasn't scared. "Why would you...What's so great about her!?"

"Nadeshiko...Nadeshiko she's...She's my sister" I glared at Hikari. I was honestly too mad to stop my next words. "I love Nadeshiko so I'm not going to let you hurt her!"

It was at that moment when the charm in my choker shined dark blue. Ookami appeared with a toothy grin. "Good job boss! Because of your feelings, we can do a Character Transformation!"

Yuriko didn't have the time to ask Ookami why she can do the Transformation _now_ when before was a lot more better so she just nodded.

Ookami nodded too as she and Yuriko's charm shined dark blue. Yuriko moved her hand across her charm.

"Tenshi no tamashī: Rirīsu!"

Dark blue streams of light shaped like wolves surround Yuriko as a moon shines in the background and Yuriko's charm glows dark blue. Ookami made a toothy grin as she jumped back and raised her clawed paw. Her egg covered her and went inside Yuriko's body.

Yuriko's hands become covered with gloves that reach her elbows that have steel claws on them and she viciously sliced that light around her body, showing a dark blue short-cropped top on her. The wolves circled around her arms, becoming a black garter on her right arm and a purple one on the left.

She pounced through the air as the light runs around her waist, becoming black flared shorts. The lights ran down her leg, becoming black boots that went past her knees. Yuriko landed as a dark blue wolf tail appeared. Yuriko shook her head until her hair became wild and animal-like as dark blue wolf ears. Her charm went from pure white to dark blue as Yuriko gave off a menacing stare. A wolf howled in the background as Yuriko slashed to her left, than her right than finally going on all fours making her look like she's about to attack as her and Ookami snarled out...

"Chara Nari: Wild Wolf Angel!"

* * *

GDMFG-Aw man! I lost again!

Nagihiko**Starts shuffling the cards again** Oh well. Third times the charm right?

GDMFG-You said that 25 games ago!

Nagihiko-Oh did I? I didn't know...

GDMFG-Why you little...

Nagihiko-Hey the story's over

GDMFG-Really? Dang that was long

Nagihiko-It really was. And now you have to do side notes.

GDMFG-Oh yea I do. And it's a lot.

Nagihiko-Might as well get started

GDMFG-I know. I'm doing it **Takes a deep breath**

(1): "Oh Mrs. Yuriko! Welcome my one and only prodigy! It is so wonderful to finally meet such royalty in person rather than behind a computer screen. Such a thing does not give your beauty justice!"

(2): "Your words are too pleasant Mister Maxwell. Although they are words I should say to you, I am flattered that they are directed towards me. I am happy to be taught by a world-class teacher such as yourself"

(3): "And who is this...Girl?"

(4): "Oh it would seem that right in the middle of our conversation, I forgot that she was there"

(5): "Is she a friend?"

(6): "Rather a member in this group of dissatisfaction of which I sadly know"

(7): "Well either way she has to go. This elegant place is not a place for the middle class. Would you please remove her so that I can begin your lesson, my dear princess?"

(8): I don't know if that's the slang but I tried.

Nagihiko-I didn't know you speak french

GDMFG-I'm barely passing my Spanish class. What makes you think I can speak French?

Nagihiko-Sorry

GDMFG-Anyways. Hope this is good. I'll be starting another story so...Yay!

Nagihiko-So you're not going to talk to me again? **Pouts**

GDMFG-Aww don't worry Nagi-kun. I'll make it work!

Nagihiko-Yay!

GDMFG-Alright so you all know the deal...

Nagihiko-Comment

GDMFG-Rate

Nagihiko and GDMFG-The whole nine yards! Jinx! You owe me a soda!

Nagihiko-... .

GDMFG-... .

Nagihiko-Card game for it?

GDMFG-Bring it on!

Nagihiko-Until next time people!

GDMFG-See you!


	8. My Violin Teacher's a Teenage Cat!

GDMFG-Hello people!

Yaya-Hi!

GDMFG**Sighs** Yaya why are you here?

Yaya-Cause I want to

GDMFG-No. I mean why are you here when Tsubasa's not with you. Aren't you babysitting?

Yaya**Pouts** I don't want to babysit him. He's not going to do anything. I left him in his crib

GDMFG-Yaya go get your brother!

Yaya-I don't want to! You can't make me!

GDMFG**Takes Pepe and holds her under a fire**

Yaya-Alright I'm going! **Runs out of the studio**

GDMFG-Alright now that that's over with. Sorry for the delay folks. Here it is! **Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-Pit and Kenji Yasuda. I only own my OC, her Charas and the story.** This is Chapter 5: **My Violin Teacher's a Teenage Cat!** Enjoy!

* * *

Yuriko woke up in a bed she could feel was not her own. When she sat up, she looked around and noticed...

"This is...Nagihiko's room..." Yuriko looked around some more. It's been a while since she's been in here.

"What happened...My head hurts..." Yuriko mumbled as she rubbed her head.

"Ah you're awake" Yuriko turned to her side to find Temari floating next to her. "I'll go get Nagihiko. He'll be happy to know you're awake"

"No need Temari. I'm already here" Yuriko looked at the door to find Nagihiko leaning on it with a bag in his hands. He lifted it up as he walked to the bed. "You're gonna love me" he said in a mocking voice.

Yuriko scowled a bit. "That'll be the day. Hey...Where's...?"

"Don't worry. Ookami's sleeping in her egg by the window"

Yuriko looked by the window to see the familiar wolf egg closed. You can hear soft snoring coming from it if you listen hard enough.

"Yea that transformation really tired you guys out. Oh here" Nagihiko held out the bag for Yuriko. The girl took it only to find some blueberries inside. She didn't waste any time and quickly helped herself.

"What do you mean 'transformation'? What did we do?"

"A Character Transformation. Don't you remember?"

Yuriko thought for a while. Than she finally remembered...

* * *

_"Chara Nari: Wild Wolf Angel!"_

_Everyone stared at the now transformed wolf girl._

_No._

_A wolf warrior sounds more like it._

_"Yuriko…-chan…?" Nadeshiko was at a loss for words. She kept on blinking, thinking that Yuriko would go back to normal, but it didn't happen._

_"Umm…Usagi–san…" Amu started but stopped when she noticed the wild look in the Lone Royal's eyes. Yuriko started to walk up to the X–Egg__, with her clawed hand in front of her._

_"You've gone too far, Hikari. I will make you suffer for what you've done" At that note, Yuriko raced towards the X –Egg and slashed at it. The egg got the full blow, since Yuriko was too fast to dodge._

_"Amazing speed" Kukai commented._

_Tadase nodded. "She's like a wolf on the hunt"_

_"Useless…Useless…Useless!" The X–Egg said before getting its bearings and attacking Yuriko with its crown beams. But Yuriko dodged with great eased. Yuriko than got on all fours and stood still._

_"What is she going to do now?" Amu asked as she floated back to earth and stood next to the other Guardians._

_"Don't know" Tadase answered a bit distracted. He couldn't help but be memorized by Yuriko's transformation._

_"Bloodthirsty Mist" Yuriko growled out as she howled. Soon a thick black mist surrounded Yuriko and the X–Egg._

_"That mist is so thick. You can't see anything in it!" Yaya exclaimed._

_Nadeshiko got up and backed away a bit. "What is she doing?"_

_Just then, a noise sounded in the mist._

_"Was that the X–Egg?" Kukai asked._

_"I think it is" Amu answered as the noise sounded again._

_"Yes! She's overpowering him!" Yaya cheered._

_"Yes but…" Tadase started. "If this keeps going, she's going to destroy the X–Egg"_

_"Then we have to stop her!" Amu exclaimed as she started getting ready to jump in the mist, but was stopped by Tadase._

_"If we do, she'll just cut us up. The reason behind her Transformation is because Nadeshiko was getting hurt. The need to defend someone important is a scary power that shouldn't be underestimated"_

_The sounds of the hurt X-Egg continued as the Guardians starting thinking about ways to stop the wild girl from destroying the egg when a purple flash ran past them._

_"Nadeshiko! What are you doing!?" Amu yelled out._

_Nadeshiko ran in the thick mist without a second thought. Screams and slashing could be heard for at least ten minutes. Finally, for what seemed like forever, the mist cleared and the Guardians saw the __scene._

___Nadeshiko had Yuriko in a tight hug. Yuriko just stood there, wide-eyed, as though she's in a trance._

___"Yuriko-chan. You can stop now. I'm alright, see? So please...Please stop"_

___"N...N...Nagihiko-onee-chan?" Yuriko said quietly before everything went black._

* * *

"Oh yea...I turned into Wild Wolf Angel and attacked Hikari's X-Egg. I lost...Lost control..."

Nagihiko took one of her blueberries from the bag and ate it. "Yea. I'll admit, you were pretty scary. Cool, but scary"

Yuriko played with a blueberry for a while. "I...I...I'm sorry...About how I acted..."

"Don't worry. It's not your fault. The fact that it was your first transformation and because of those intense feelings of wanting to protect me, you was bound to be a bit out of control. Oh yea. I almost forgot..."

Yuriko looked up at him but scowled when he smirked at her.

"I'm so flattered that I was the reason behind your transformation. _'Nadeshiko is my sister so I have to protect her!_"

"You...You stuck-up little jerk!" Yuriko yelled out as she threw the bag at him and hid under the covers. Nagihiko just laughed at the Lone Royal's antics.

"I don't know why you're laughing so hard. I was just upholding our promise to always protect each other. What's so wrong with that?"

Nagihiko stopped laughing and just looked at the girl under the covers. He honestly thought that she forgot all about that promise they made when they were younger. Nagihiko smiled and patted her blanket covered head.

"No there's nothing wrong with it. We promised to protect each other. That sacred promise under the apple tree..."

* * *

"A new violin tutor? Someone answered the ad?" Yuriko asked Harumi, who stood in the doorway with a smile.

After the whole Character Transformation, Wild Wolf Angel, X–Egg, woke–up–in–Nagihiko's–room fiasco, Yuriko–or rather Nagihiko–decided to spend the weekend at her sister's house. She went back to her mansion to pack some things she would need for a weekend sleepover.

Actually, scratch that. A weekend sleepover at _Nagihiko's_ house.

So pajamas.

Casual clothes.

Pepper spray.

A bat in case aforementioned pepper spray doesn't work.

Perfect.

Yuriko went to her room to say bye to Amethyst, Lavender and Lilac when Harumi came to her with the news.

The blond woman nodded. "Yes. I was surprised too. I mean it's been so long since we posted the advertisement, I thought no one was going to answer. But it seems we struck gold huh, Yuriko–sama?"

"What's the schedule?"

Harumi took out a piece of paper from her uniform pocket and unfolded it. "The violin tutor has agreed to meet on weekends and every Wednesday. On Wednesdays, it's from 4:00-5:30. On weekends, it's from 8:15-10:30. According to Rokuro, he had already been informed about contacting us if there's a chance he won't be able to come and we have a substitute for him. Oh and I already know about your little sleepover with Fujisaki–sama, so I contacted him and told him you'd be at his house at around 11:00 for the next two days"

Ookami floated to Yuriko's shoulder and sat down. "Who's gonna be the new tutor?"

Yuriko nodded and stood from Lilac and Lavender's bed makeshift bed. "Do you know my tutor's name?"

Harumi took out another piece of paper. When it comes to gathering information, Harumi is the best person to go to. She has trained for these things after all.

"Ah here we are. It's surprising to say the least"

"Why's that?"

"The new tutor is a seventeen year old named Tsukiyomi Ikuto–sama"

* * *

"There's no reason for you to come, Utau" Ikuto said as he walked down the street.

"No way. I want to see this Yuriko girl. I want to know the person that made you want to be her violin teacher. You don't even do homework" Utau argued as she matched her stride with Ikuto's.

Ikuto sighed as he made a tighter grip on his case strap. When he told his sister about Yuriko and how he was going to get closer to her, this small voice in the back of his head was telling him that he'll regret it.

Now he sees why...

"Where does this girl even live?" Il asked annoyingly.

El nodded as she looked back. "Yea we're far away from the city"

"She lives in this forest area" Yoru said as he floated a bit ahead of everyone else. "See we're almost there"

Everyone soon caught up to the cat Chara and walked along the cobblestone the leads deep in the forest.

"How can anyone live like this?" Utau complained as she ripped a branch out of her hair.

"Stop complaining. We're almost there"

After a few seconds of walking, and Utau's complaining, the gang finally reached Yuriko's mansion.

Il looked at it with an open mouth. "Holy geez! She's rich! We struck gold!"

"Grrrr"

Il froze when she heard the growl. She slowly turned her head to see a gray wolf growling at the group. "What the hell? That's a big dog!"

"Actually Il, I think that's a wolf" El corrected.

"Oh I see a wolf...A WOLF!?"

The gray hunter pounced towards the group with a snarl. Ikuto and Utau quickly moved out of the way but the wolf was able to cut Utau's side.

"Ouch! This little brat. I'll show her what happens when you mess with..."

"Amethyst"

The wolf immediately stopped when a soft voice interrupted Utau. The two teens and the Charas looked up to see a girl with light blue hair that reached her shoulders and ocean blue eyes. She was a frilly white-and-red 'only wear for the holidays' looking dress, knee-high white socks and red slippers.

"Amethyst, do not attack them"

Amethyst put her head down and slowly walked towards the girl. It must've felt disappointed in herself.

The girl patted the wolf's head. "It's ok Amethyst. You were protecting the house. It's not your fault. Why don't you go hunting? Lavender and Lilac must be getting hungry"

Amethyst jumped on the fancy-clothed girl and licked her cheek before running deep in the forest to catch some lunch and maybe dinner if she gets lucky.

The girl turned towards the new visitors. She walked towards them and made a polite bow. "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you. My name is Yuriko Ichijou. I apologize but I've been told that only one tutor will be coming"

Ikuto shook his head. "No I'm the only one. This is my sister, Utau. She wanted to come with me and..."

"Wouldn't stop bothering you until you let her come?" Yuriko interrupted.

"Yea. How'd you guess?"

Yuriko looked away as her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Trust me. I know what it's like to have an annoying somebody in your life" she whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Well since your sister came here, it'll be rude of me to send her off. Well, come on then. We'll have our classes in my room" Yuriko turned her back and begun to walk. But as soon as she did, she turned back around. "Oh right. I almost forgot. Tsukiyomi-sama, correct?"

"Yea?"

"I ask that you and your sister put your Charas somewhere safe. Amethyst's pups, Lilac and Lavender are still in the playing stages of their lives and would no doubt pounce on them. I would hate for my room to become a mess so if you would be so kind..."

* * *

Utau watched as Yuriko and Ikuto walked away from her. She could see their Charas. But if that was so, where was her Chara?

"Tsukiyomi-san, please hurry. I would like to patch that scar so that I may start my lessons" Yuriko said, getting Utau out of her thoughts.

"Uh...Right" The blond got up and quickly caught up with the group. She noticed that Yuriko wasn't leading them in her house and was instead leading them in the backyard.

"Why aren't we going in the house?"

"We are going to my room"

"You sleep outside?" Ikuto asked.

Yuriko nodded and pointed to the greenhouse. "Yes. Do you see that greenhouse? It has been customized to also be my room"

Utau stared at the greenhouse in awe. It was huge! The pure white colors with the baby blue flower design in random places made it look breathtaking.

Yuriko took her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. When she opened it, the Tsukiyomi siblings stared in awe. There was so much wildlife and rare and beautiful plants it looked like a super rainforest. Their was no wild animals but there was many birdhouses that were currently housing feathered families. In the middle of all the greenery, there was a powder blue canopy bed, a closet, a gorgouse white vanity and a row of closets behind the bed, away from the plants. Even someone with no green thumb could tell just by looking at the place that the plants were greatly taken care of.

"Hey there boss! We've been waitin' for ya!"

Utau looked to the side to see a Chara wearing a dark blue short-cropped top, black flared shorts, black boots that went past her knees and on her arms were garters, black on her right arm and purple on her left. Utau noticed the dark blue wolf tail and the furry dark blue wolf ears on top of her short and messy black hair.

_Seems a bit wild for such a classy and well-polished looking girl_ Utau thought as the wolf Chara looked at two small gray pups. "Hey Lilac, Lavender. I think Amethyst will be back soon with food so go wait for her while Yuriko-san does her lessons"

The two pups quickly got up and ran out through the dog door. The wolf Chara floated towards the teens and noticed their Charas. "Hey there! Name's Ookami! Who's you?"

"I think it's _who are you?_" El corrected.

"Hey girlie. Correct me again and I'll rip you in threes" Ookami calmly threatened as she raised her claws.

Il quickly floated to her. "You don't like getting preached at either!?"

"Please! Who _want__s_ to get preached at?"

"I do too! This is gonna be great! Name's Il! Nice to know ya, Ookami!"

"Nice you know you too! Who's angel and neko?"

"The angel's El. Me and her are Utau's Shugo Charas. Neko is..."

The cat pushed Il away. "I can introduce myself-nya! I'm Ikuto's Shugo Chara, Yoru-nya!"

Ookami gave him a high-five. "Hey another animal Chara! This is awesome!" Ookami looked towards Yuriko who was in one of her closets, looking for her violin. "Hey Boss! Can us Charas play outside?"

Yuriko emerged from her closet with a white box. "Don't go far"

"Of course! Come friends! Lets seal our friendship with a game of tag!"

The three Charas raised their fist in happiness as they raced out the dog door.

"Hey wait for me!" El complained as she followed after them.

"Miss Tsukiyomi-sama. Let me bandaged your side" Yuriko ordered as she walked up to Utau with the First-Aid Kit.

Utau took the box herself. "Oh no. It's alright. I can do it myself"

"Are you sure?"

Utau nodded. "Yes. I don't want to get in between your lessons"

"But..." Yuriko looked at the row of closets. "My violin isn't where I usually keep it. I have not played it in a while so it could not have moved by itself..."

"Your butler took it" Ikuto said as he took out his violin. When he did, he helped himself a seat on her canopy bed. "He told me that it wasn't good and he was going to give you a new one tomorrow. For now, Let's go to the basics for a while"

Yuriko nodded and walked towards him. She sat down and started talking about the different notes that she remembers.

Utau, already patched up, took this time to study the rich girl's room. Well...Greenhouse-slash-room.

"It's like I'm in a different world...Her world..." The blond whispered as she traveled around the spacious 'room' without the violin duo noticing. Utau noticed the white vanity and decided to get a quick peek. She quietly walked to the vanity and took in the items on it. Their was jewel encrusted combs and brushes in a light blue diamond cup, different color shiny hair ties in neat double rows and different color glasses with the same colored gemstones on their sides. There was a box of contacts, but Utau noticed that they were empty.

Utau was admiring a brown-and-gold music box when she noticed a small pale green basket. It was like an Easter basket except it didn't have a handle, it was a rectangle and it was smaller. There was something under the small, cute, and fluffy looking pale green blanket. Utau, looking back to see the two still in their conversation, lifted the blanket up and had to cover her mouth to hide the gasp.

"No way...She has two more eggs..."

Utau looked back at Yuriko. "That means she going to have three Charas like Amu" She looked in the basket again and noticed something shiny. So she reached in the basket and took out a black choker with a beautiful white gem.

The blond singer could feel the strong power within the gem. "What a force. I can't believe such a little thing can have such power"

Utau put the choker back in the basket and tried to put everything back where they were before sneaking out of the forest.

"Three eggs...A powerful gem...Is this why Ikuto took this tutoring job?" Utau looked down. "Seems I have to ask Sanjou-san about this girl"

* * *

"Huh?" Yuriko asked as she looked at the sight before her.

When her lessons with Ikuto ended, she showed, changed and waited for Amethyst and her pups to come back. She picked up her eggs and put them in the makeshift bed so Amethyst can keep them warm when she was done eating. Yuriko set the sprinkler system to go off every five hours, giving it an alarm so the wolves can find something to go under before it set off, for her plants and grabbed her book bag. She locked the door, opened the window from the outside, said her good-byes to Harumi and Rokuro and walked off to her sister's house for her sleepover. When she got there, Mrs. Fujisaki and Nana, Yuriko's nickname for Nagihiko's grandmother, welcomed her warmly. They did a little catching up before Mrs. Fujisaki escorted the Lone Royal to Nagihiko's room and went to the kitchen to get some snacks.

But she wasn't prepared for what was behind that door...

"Ah Riko-chan. You came!" Nagihiko happily said when the Lone Royal closed the room door.

"Usagi! What's up!?" Kukai and Daichi said at the same time.

"Hello Usagi-san" Tadase politely greeted.

"Ah the Princess has made an appearance!" Kiseki cheered as he sprinkled confetti above her.

"Hi Yuriko" Yaya greeted with a bit of a scowl, clearly not happy that Yuriko was here. Pepe was hiding behind the Ace. It was clear that she was scared of her.

"Uh hi Usagi-sama" Amu shyly waved at Yuriko.

"Hi Yuri-chan!" Ran cheered-slash-greeted.

"Hey Yuriko-san" Miki followed.

"Hello Usagi-san" Su finished.

Yuriko stood there quite. It wasn't the fact that everyone was here that freaked her out.

No.

She could handle that.

It was the fact that...Well...It's two facts that she couldn't handle.

2) She wasn't informed that _everyone_ would be invited to the sleepover. Yuriko decided that, because this is so unimportant, it's #2 on the freak-out scale.

The most important one, #1 was that...Nagihiko...Was Nagihiko.

Like...Alright...Hear me out.

Yuriko knows Nagihiko as Nagihiko but also knows Nagihiko as Nadeshiko. From what Yuriko had seen, the Guardians only know Nagihiko as Nadeshiko and not as Nagihiko for some reason. But right now, Nagihiko is around the Guardians but as Naghiko, not Nadeshiko. So at first, Yuriko thought that the Guardians already knew that Nagihiko and Nadeshiko were the same person but, from the corner of her eye, Yuriko noticed Temari hiding from the Guardians. That alone told Yuriko that the Guardians _doesn't_ know that Nadeshiko's _not_ Nadeshiko but actually Nagihiko being Nadeshiko because of family traditions. But that just lead Yuriko to wonder why the Guardians didn't know Nadeshiko was Nagihiko when it was obvious that Nagihiko is Nadeshiko and that Nadeshiko is Nagihiko and why is it that the Guardians...

"Earth to Yuriko. Home base calling Yuriko. Are you there? Over"

Yuriko looked at Kukai who interrupted her meltdown.

"Are you alright? You spaced out and had an annoyed look on her face" he said.

Yuriko just stayed quite. It was clear she was still processing this in her head.

"Oh maybe she's wondering why Nagihiko's here and not Nadeshiko, like she thought" Tadase thought out loud.

"Oh well in that case" Kukai said as he pointed to the purple-haired boy. "Nadeshiko had to leave to teach this class for her mother"

"So her twin, Nagihiko, volunteered to host the sleepover in Nadeshiko's place" Amu finished.

_So...They think that Nagihiko and Nadeshiko...Are twins...? That is...The most stupidest story I ever heard..._

"Nagihiko! I made the snacks!" Mrs. Fujisaki yelled.

"Coming! Riko-chan, come help me" Nagihiko ran to Yuriko and pulled her out the door. When they were walking to the kitchen, Yuriko decided it was time to wild out.

"Alright Nagihiko. I want an explanation in three seconds. Two...One..."

Nagihiko scratched the back of his head. "Nadeshiko's clothes got dirty so I had to wash them"

"Nadeshiko's clothes are _your_ clothes!"

Nagihiko rubbed his head again. "Yea but I already invited them before I invited you and I didn't have enough time to clean and dry them, so I became Nadeshiko's twin brother Nagihiko"

Yuriko's brow twitched.

Nagihiko noticed the action and got more nervous. Sure, Yuriko seemed to have change in the years that they didn't see or talk to each other, but he could tell that her temper was raising. Now don't get me wrong. Yuriko's a sweet, kind-hearted girl who would never hurt a soul. At least she was before she moved away.

But in all his life, Nagihiko only got her mad _once_.

That alone was enough to convince him that maybe it's not a good idea to tick her off again.

_Never again_ Nagihiko thought as he shivered.

"Umm...But I only had to tell Amu though. Yaya, Kukai and Tadase already know that I'm really a boy"

"Yea because that makes everything better. I know you did this so you all can persuade me to join the Guardians. Don't worry I'll save you the trouble. I'm not joining"

Nagihiko put his hands on his hips. "Ah come on. You're being stubborn"

Yuriko turned her head with her eyes closed and her arms crossed. "Call me what you want. I'm still not joining"

"You mean to tell me that even though you've heard us out and even did a Character Transformation, you still don't want to join?"

"That's correct"

"But you could help us out a lot!"

"Oh so you want to use me? Thanks Nagihiko. I love being treated as a weapon"

The purple dancer sighed. Seems there's nothing else to do to convince her but to use...The Mehod.

"Come on, Yuriko. Think about it"

"Alright" Yuriko put her finger on her chin and pretended to think. "Hmmm...No I don't want to join"

"Come _on,_ Yu-ri-ko-chan"

Yuriko, confused by the drop in her 'sister's' voice, turned to question him only to find his face close to hers.

I mean close.

Like popping her personal bubble close.

"Uhh...Nagi...Uhh..."

Nagihiko made a bit of an evil chuckle. "I haven't heard that in such a long time. I miss my nickname coming from your mouth, Yu-ri-ko-chan"

The pale blue haired girl looked down to hide her raging blush and moved back towards the wall, only to have Nagihiko move towards her. "I wasn't...Saying your nickname you...You stupid jerk..."

"Aw that's so mean. Maybe I should give you a punishment" Nagihiko said in a mocking voice as he held up her chin to have her look at her. He smirked when he saw her obvious blush.

"I...I don't need...Nor want a...Punishment...You deranged psychopath..."

Nagihiko looked at the ceiling, pretending to be in deep thought. Yuriko hated when Nagihiko did this. It would always make her feel funny when he'd get so close to her. When they were younger, he'd make her nervous to get what he wanted.

It wasn't fair at all.

"Alright. I won't punish you...On one condition"

Yuriko just glared at him, which made him smirk.

"I won't punish you if you join the Guardians"

"B...But...I don't want to join the Guardians. M...My lessons..."

Nagihiko raised his other hand and played with her hair a bit before rubbing her cheek. "I already know. Harumi-san gave me a full schedule of your lessons. I got her to contact all of them, besides your violin teacher, so they'll change their times. So you going to join the Guardians or do I have to punish you?"

Yuriko squirmed in the taller boy's grip in a hopeless attempt to get out. Jeez, why did Nagihiko have to be stronger than her?

Yuriko looked away a mumbled something under her breath.

"Huh? What was that? I couldn't hear you, lovely" Nagihiko said in a mocking voice.

"I'll...the..." Yuriko said a bit louder.

"Louder"

"I'll join the Guardians..."

"Say it like you mean it"

"I said I'll join the Guardians you stupid jerk!" Yuriko yelled out, her temper getting the better of her.

Nagihiko made his usual kind smile. "Good. Let's bring the snacks up and tell everyone the good news, huh?" The dancer moved back from the corner, picked up one of the snack trays on the table and started up the stairs.

Yuriko stood in the same place, waiting for her blush to at least become a lighter color. She touched her cheek, the same place where Nagihiko touched her and could feel her blush coming back strong.

"Nagi...You jerk..."

* * *

"Tsukiyomi-sama, why did you accept this job as my tutor?" Yuriko asked as Ikuto went in his bag to look for some music sheets.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a high school student. Won't this effect your grades?"

Ikuto, giving up on finding the sheets, went over to sit next to her on the bed. "How'd you guess that?"

Yuriko looked towards one of the hanging plants. Ikuto looked at it too and saw Yoru relaxing on one of the leaves next to Ookami. "Ah"

"So what's your answer?"

"I don't really go to school that much anyways. This gives me something to do"

"Oh. Ok"

"Ok? You're alright with just being something for me to do"

Yuriko twitched her brow. "I'm already being used as a weapon. I might as well be used for someone's boredom" she whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. What are we doing today?"

Ikuto sighed and lied down on the bed with his arms behind his head. "We were supposed to look over some music sheets I got so I can show you different types of notes and how they sound, but I think I left them with my sister by mistake. So we got 2 hours to kill. What do you want to do?"

Yuriko got up and walked over to a bucket. "I'll start watering my plants. You do whatever suites your fancy" The Lone Royal went out and filled the bucket with water before entering the greenhouse once more. She than dragged a box from under a table and tried to open it.

"You're going to do this yourself?" Ikuto asked as Yuriko was able to rip a small bit of tape from the box.

"I can't have you do work since you're a guest. That's rude"

Ikuto stood and walked over to the struggling girl. He knelt down and ripped the tape off the box. "I can't kill two hours just sitting around doing nothing. What are these?"

"Aqua Globes"

Yuriko brought the bucket of water close and filled one of the Globes with water. "Fill one with water, put it in the soil and let it do the rest"

"And you were going to do this yourself?"

Yuriko filled three more Aqua Globes with water and walked over to some of the plants. "I do everything else by myself"

Ikuto didn't say anything as he went over to help the small girl put a Globe in a partially high plant.

* * *

"Everyone, I have a quick announcement to make" Tadase said into the mic. After 1st period, the King made an announcement through the school speaker to make...Well...Another announcement. Yuriko fixed her Monday Uniform, the yellow one, and waited for the blond to speak.

"Hey Boss. Whatcha think he gonna say?" Ookami asked as she sat on Yuriko's shoulder. "It must be important if all the other Guardians are up there too"

"Who knows? I just want to get it over with"

"Well someone's in a bad mood. Did somethin' happen over at Purple's house?"

Yuriko's brow twitched as she kept quite. Ookami must never know about Nagihiko's actions during the sleepover. Sharing embarrassing stories, getting 'popping her personal bubble' close to her again, watching home videos.

And the photo albums.

Oh...God...The photo albums.

"Now it seems that everyone is here. I'll make my announcement than" Tadase finally said when everyone settled down.

"'Bout time" Ookami sighed.

"Everyone I would like all of you to know something important. We have invited a new member into the Guardians"

The kids started mumbling and whispering to themselves.

"A new Guardian? How exciting" Wakana quietly squealed.

"I know" Manami squealed back. "Who do you think it is?"

Yuriko's brow twitched as she turned to the window. _No...No they wouldn't..._

Tadase cleared his throat. "I'm sure you're all wondering who it is, so I'll announce who she is right away"

_No...No no no..._

"Our new Guardian will be known as the Angel..."

_This is a lie...All of this is a lie..._

"Our new Angel Guardian is..."

_Say someone else, say someone else, say someone else..._

"Usagi Yuriko-san"

Everyone looked towards Yuriko, who turned towards the stage. She caught Nagihiko, oh sorry, _Nadeshiko's_ smile and wave at her.

Yuriko glared hard at the 'Queen'.

_Nagihiko...You jerk..._

* * *

In Yuriko's bag, the red with black stars all over it began to move...

* * *

GDMFG-And that's the end! Sorry for the delay! Hope this makes up for it!

Yaya-GDMFG! Can you hold Tsubasa for a bit? I want some candy

GDMFG-Oh sure I'll hold Tsubasa while you get something to stuff your belly

Yaya-Really?

GDMFG-No!

Yaya**Pouts** You're mean.

GDMFG-And you're a terrible sister. See we're even

Yaya**Pouts more**

GDMFG-Anyways, for those who want to know the outfit Yuriko had on when she met Ikuto and Utau, I'll put the link up on my profile. Just look for where it says Angel Guardian and it's the last one

Tsubasa-WAHHHH!

GDMFG**Groans** Yaya what did you do?!

Yaya-Not my fault! He just started crying!

GDMFG**Sighs** Well I'm on baby patrol. Until next time peoples


End file.
